<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>THREE by stonerimie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425734">THREE</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerimie/pseuds/stonerimie'>stonerimie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band), Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, BDSM, Bunny x Puppy, Choking, College, Exhibitionism, Fingering, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Guided Sex, Handcuffs, M/M, Mommy Kink, Multi, Pet Play, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Rimming, Roommates, Sex Toys, Smut, Switch Jisung, Threesome, Top Yunho, Verse Changbin, Vibrator, Voyeurism, blindfold, bottom jisung, dom yunho, fleshlight, gagging, polyamorous, sub changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:20:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerimie/pseuds/stonerimie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, right,” Yunho gasped, shaking his head as if that would clear his thoughts. Jisung couldn’t speak because Changbin forced him into another needy kiss, mashing their lips together. “I just,, You look so fucking cute right now, damnit.”</p><p>Changbin wiggled his butt happily before he continued fucking him to the best of his abilities. “S-sungie,” He stammered against his lips, hips stuttering every now and then. “You feel so good, Sungie.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Jeong Yunho, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin/Jeong Yunho, Seo Changbin/Jeong Yunho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>221</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>THREE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Changbin and Jisung had a very clear deal. It had taken only a few weeks of them being roommates before they had suggested being friends with benefits. For both of them it was alright, having sex right after classes every day. Both of them were satisfied, right?</p><p>Not exactly. Changbin was a bit,,, shitty. He didn’t really take care of Jisung after they had sex and the younger rarely got to cum if Changbin did first. The problem was that he seemed completely oblivious to how much it affected Jisung. </p><p>The first time had been extremely awkward, which had been understandable. Then there were a few times where it had been amazing because it felt so new for Jisung, and then it had slowly sunk down into being disappointing every time.</p><p>Another day. Jisung was trying to jerk himself off at such a quick pace that it burned, because he couldn’t match the amount of stimulation once Changbin left him and he needed to cum so /bad/. </p><p>He failed again, though. He could feel how Changbin’s hips slowed down to long thrusts as he came inside of him, grunting and holding his waist tight enough to leave bruises. That was one thing he was usually happy with, but now it seemed like a painful reminder. </p><p>Changbin pulled out and disregarded the condom before quietly getting dressed and mumbling a goodbye towards him. Jisung just started crying as soon as the older left, curling up into a ball as he just shook. </p><p>Once Changbin came back he was sleeping, had dozed off in the same position he had been crying in and was still naked. Changbin frowned, yet didn’t do anything about it, sitting down on his own bed and taking his laptop. </p><p>And that’s just how it always was. Jisung briefly woke up a little later only to work himself under his covers and fall right back asleep, not even realising Changbin had come back. He was too tired, nuzzling into his bed. </p><p>It was something he shouldn’t be used to, yet he was. Something that nobody deserved, yet it was what he was getting. If he was asleep then he wouldn’t have to think about it, then he wouldn’t start crying about it again. </p><p>The next time Changbin pushed him on the bed and started pulling at his shirt, he quickly grabbed the older’s wrist and forced him away from his body. “No,” He denied, shuffling away from him. “I don’t want to.”</p><p>“What?” Changbin asked, looking almost offended as he stared down at Jisung. It scared the small boy a little, wondering what would happen if Changbin just got angry. He’d probably force himself into it. “You don’t want to have sex?”</p><p>“I don’t,” Jisung confirmed, closing his eyes so he didn’t have to look at Changbin’s expression. If he didn’t look at it, then he wouldn’t see the disappointment on it. He couldn’t deal with it.“Sorry.”</p><p>“Alright,” Changbin shrugged, letting him go and making his way over to his own bed. Jisung wanted him to ask why he didn’t want to today. He just wanted the older to show a little bit of worry. “Go take a nap, then.”</p><p>“That’s not it,” He mumbled, staring up at the ceiling emptily. If he didn’t say it now, then he would never do it. Jisung took a few deep breaths before he spoke. “You keep hurting me every time we do it.”</p><p>“You don’t like it?” The top wondered, figuring he must mean the way he grabbed him so tightly. Maybe Jisung didn’t like him using his strength as much as he had concluded. “I won’t do that anymore, I guess.”</p><p>“Not that way,” Jisung groaned, growing a little frustrated with the misunderstanding. “You always leave when you’re finished and it hurts. I don’t want to anymore when you’re so- so fucking mean to me.”</p><p>Changbin went silent, staring at the bright screen of his laptop. “I’m sorry,” He apologised, even though it sounded like he didn’t realise what he had done. When Jisung looked over he saw that he was scrolling through a website. He wasn’t even paying attention. “Super sorry, Jisung.”</p><p>Jisung opened his mouth to say something but decided against it, blinking away the tears pricking at his eyes and pushing himself up from the bed. He didn’t say a word as he slipped his shoes back on and went out the door. </p><p>It wasn’t like Changbin wanted to know where he was going anyways. He ended up in a club, a little bit tipsy to give him that nice fuzzy feeling and leaning against a very big dude. The other man was nice, just having an arm around his shoulders and letting Jisung join their friend group. </p><p>He was warm, both his energy and his physical heat. Jisung moved his head at one point so that he could start suckling at his neck lightly, the other letting him do as he pleased while he kept up the conversation with his friends. </p><p>The boy whined at one point, pulling the attention from the group of people. “Y-you’re so nice,” Jisung slurred slightly, putting his hand on his chest and massaging it gently. “Sungie wants to play with you~”</p><p>“Alright,” The man laughed, rubbing his shoulder a little. He wasn’t going to actually do anything to the boy, just wanted to make sure he was safe. “I think it’s time we take this little boy home.”</p><p>It was quite a struggle, but eventually two of them managed to get Jisung back to his dorm, surprising Changbin with the sight yet not interacting. At first the small boy refused to let go, trying to push back into his neck. </p><p>With a soft sigh the man took Jisung’s phone from his pocket, using his thumb to open his phone and then putting his own contact in. “Maybe when you’re sober, yeah? You’re very cute.”</p><p>Jisung giggled, holding his phone close to his chest once he gave it back and smiling. The man leaned down and brushed his hair away from his forehead, leaning down to kiss it gently. “Sungie will call you!”</p><p>“Alright, sweetheart,” He chuckled, tucking Jisung in so he wouldn’t grow cold and taking his phone to put it on the nightstand. Jisung rolled to the side to get more comfortable. “Sleep well, yeah? Take a shower if you start feeling sick.”</p><p>+</p><p>Jisung had switched to ignoring Changbin for the most part and instead texting the former stranger. He had quickly discovered that his name was Yunho, and he was a really pleasant person to talk with. </p><p>They started hanging out more and Jisung caught himself falling for the taller all too quickly. He started taking some risks shyly, grabbing Yunho’s hand every now and then only for the other to laugh and squeeze it gently. </p><p>And then,, Jisung got hard in front of him. Yunho had been licking something off of his fingers and his thoughts had run off with him. He apologised messily and covered his crotch with his hands.</p><p>“Come on, Sungie,” Yunho encouraged gently, brushing his fingers over Jisung’s hands and noticing how they trembled. He didn’t really know why the boy seemed so nervous, but he didn’t mind too much. “You want me to help you out?”</p><p>“You shouldn’t,” Jisung whispered, violently reminded of all the times where Changbin had made it feel like he wasn’t important enough to get off. “Y-you don’t have to, I know you’re just offering cause you’re nice.”</p><p>“That’s silly,” Yunho chuckled, reaching up to push Jisung’s hair out of his face. “I wanna get you off because I’m here anyways and I’m comfortable with you. It’s alright if you don’t want to, though.”</p><p>Jisung looked at him for a moment before he quietly unbuttoned his pants and pushed down his boxers enough to get his cock out. “You can touch it,” He whispered, shy and resisting his urge to hide. “P-please touch me.”</p><p>The older nodded before shuffling a little closer and wrapping his hand around Jisung’s small cock. It basically disappeared in Yunho’s hand. It really shouldn’t be that hot to him, watching how little movement he used to stroke his entire cock. </p><p>It had been a while since Jisung did even as much as touch himself, seeing as Changbin was pretty much always there. He was shaking and Yunho shushed him, pushing his head against his chest while he kept jerking him. </p><p>“Such a cute little boy,” Yunho promised, squeezing and twisting his hand just right to drive him insane. Jisung hid his soft moans in the taller’s chest. “Are you gonna make a pretty mess on my hand?”</p><p>Jisung cuddled into him further, whimpering as he clenched Yunho’s sweater. His orgasm was rushing in and he nodded in the best warning he could give. He came with little mewls, Yunho stroking him through it. </p><p>“Good boy,” He praised, Jisung feeling like he could cry from the reassurance. Maybe he did a little, sniffling against Yunho’s chest to make him rub his tummy. “Such a good boy, so beautiful for me. Do you feel alright?”</p><p>“Felt so good,” Jisung panted, sagging against Yunho as he caught his breath. He felt so safe right now, knowing that the older wouldn’t just leave. He had someone who would take care of him like this. “Thank you s-so much. Sungie feels so special.”</p><p>“Let’s clean up, shall we?” Yunho suggested, wiping his hand on Jisung’s face to make him pout. Yunho slowly pushed Jisung, helping him get up from the couch. “I’ll wash you, don’t worry about it. Can you walk?”</p><p>Jisung nodded, stumbling only a little before Yunho caught him and helped him stand straight. He walked alright after that, Yunho guiding him alone to the bathroom. He sat Jisung down in the bathtub and showered him, cleaning him up well but not giving him the trouble of wet hair. </p><p>The younger closed his eyes and just relaxed under the warm water, enjoying the feeling of Yunho’s big hands roaming over his body and washing him. After he was clean the older dried him off and let him borrow some of his comfortable clothes. </p><p>He took a risk by lifting Jisung’s chin and giving him a soft kiss, the younger gasping and giggling only to stand on his tippy toes to kind of fall against Yunho’s lips himself. “You wanna watch a movie with me?”</p><p>With a small nod in agreement, Yunho lifted him in his arms and had Jisung squeaking in surprise, wrapping his arms around his neck and watching his face. “Hey, Yunho?” He whispered. “You’re very pretty.”</p><p>Yunho laughed softly, sitting him down on the couch and immediately having the boy crawl into his lap as soon as he did so himself. “Eager little puppy,” He smiled, yet showed no hesitation when holding Jisung in his lap. </p><p>+</p><p>Jisung was quick to find out Yunho really liked him too. They went on a few dates or just liked going out in a friendly context, and soon enough Jisung was willing to give sex another try. </p><p>It was,,, amazing. There wasn’t a single second where he felt uncomfortable or unsafe. Yunho went so slow with him as well, kissing over his body for a while before he started gently tugging down his pants. </p><p>Yunho’s big hands roamed his body again and Jisung sighed deeply, shifting a little to get more comfortable. “W-wait,” He suddenly gasped, sitting upright and immediately making Yunho pause. “You’ll make me cum even if you do first, right?”</p><p>“Of course,” Yunho promised, tracing his hands over the insides of his thighs. “You’re giving me your body, that’s something very special. Me making you feel good is how I thank you for that.”</p><p>Jisung pouted. “I’m not giving you my body,” He protested, making the older take his hands off when he assumed it meant Jisung didn’t want to anymore. “I don’t want you to worship me or something, I-I like that you’re making me feel good.”</p><p>The older laughed softly, lubing up his fingers and starting to finger him open, his hands felt so nice and big inside of him. He keeps mewling while Yunho just gently holds his hips until he’s ready. </p><p>Yunho lays down and helps Jisung on his lap, grabbing his cock and watching the small boy slowly sink down on it. The poor thing sniffles for a little because Yunho is so /big/, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t like it. </p><p>“Deep breaths, baby,” Yunho encouraged, rubbing his thumbs over his hip bones. Jisung immediately did, closing his eyes and wiggling his butt a little. “You’re doing so good right now, taking my cock so well.”</p><p>“You’re so big,” Jisung breathed, as if he didn’t know that already. The entirety of Yunho was so stupidly big. “C-can you pin me down instead of riding? I love it w-when you make me feel small.”</p><p>The taller immediately did, pushing him back and then laying over him instead, hovering his face over Jisung’s in an action that almost seemed like mockery. He took his wrists and gently pushed them down into the mattress, grinning. </p><p>Jisung looked so pretty like this. His hair was spread out and his lips were slightly parted, cheeks red from embarrassment and warmth. “This is nice,” He whispered, wanting to reach up his arms but still held down. “F-fuck me.”</p><p>Yunho started thrusting and Jisung bit down on his lip harshly, trying not to be too loud. “Good boy,” The older repeated. Yunho wasn’t the best at creative praises, didn’t really think too much about what he said, but it was so much better than with Changbin. “You look so beautiful.”</p><p>“Please, make me cum,” Jisung pleaded, wanting to jerk off his cock but Yunho’s hold way stronger than it felt. He started squirming, trying to move his hips back onto the older’s cock. “P-please, I’m too needy to wait.”</p><p>The older smiled, letting go of one of his wrists to wrap his hand around his throat, testing it and tightening at the sides when he noticed the positive reaction Jisung seemed to have to it. “Such a pretty boy,” He smiled, speeding up to make Jisung’s body shake slightly. “Can’t beg now, hm?”</p><p>Jisung’s eyes got teary and upon noticing Yunho loosened up a little. “Keep going,” Jisung begged, using his freed hand to grab onto his wrist and his lips pouty as he looked up. “I-I’ll grab your hair if I need to breathe.”</p><p>Nodding, Yunho tightened his hold again, Jisung gasping and closing his eyes. He sped up his hips just a little more, hand secure and eyes carefully watching his face. He didn’t want Jisung to make a mistake and push himself too far. </p><p>While he kept fucking him, Jisung felt like he had no air left. He was getting dizzy with his senses starting to soften and he realised he was passing out slowly. He didn’t stop Yunho, though. Instead it took one more thrust for the boy to cum, immediately reaching up and grabbing his hair. </p><p>He gasped for air while he shook and cried out because it felt /so good/. Yunho brushed his fingers through his hair while fucking him through it, laughing at the display in front of him when Jisung looked so cute. </p><p>Jisung met Yunho’s eyes with slight panic when it felt like he couldn’t get enough air and Yunho shushed him, kissing him sweetly and bringing his hand up to massage his scalp. “Breathe for me, baby boy. You did so well.”</p><p>The boy nodded, pulling Yunho down and hiding his face in his neck. “Need to make you cum too,” Jisung whispered against his skin once he came down a little. “I-I don’t know how well you’ll fit in my mouth, but do you want me to suck you off?”</p><p>“I’d love that, pup,” Yunho smiled, pulling back from Jisung once he decided the younger was ready to think clearly again. Jisung pushed him back until he laid on his back and took a hold on his cock. “Don’t bother taking it all, yeah? Just do what feels good for you.”<br/>
And honestly, it was one of the first times Jisung actually enjoyed himself while sucking someone off. He liked how Yunho’s hand tangled in his hair and how he could just use his tongue to play with the tip and the older let him. </p><p>He tried to take him all the way, but ended up coughing and having to pull off, apologising meekly only to feel the hand in his hair massage him and hear Yunho disregard his apology. It was nice to take his time with it, playing with it how he pleased. </p><p>“Baby?” Yunho asked at one point, making Jisung look up at him while he kept using his tongue on the tip. “Can you try being a little bit more consistent? I would like to cum soon too.”</p><p>Jisung nodded, taking his tip into his mouth and moving his hand over the shaft, trying his best to make Yunho climax as nice as he had done himself. He wanted to satisfy him because he felt so good right now. </p><p>“Gonna cum soon, sweetheart,” He warned, hand twitching a little in his hair and giving Jisung motivation to move a little faster, work a little harder. He adored Yunho’s soft gasps. “I’m cumming, Sungie, I-I’m cumming.”</p><p>He made sure his mouth was right in front of Yunho's cock and opened wide, wanting him to cum partially on his face but mostly in his mouth. The older did, with a few long spurts of cum streaking over his face and into his mouth. </p><p>The younger looked so sinful once Yunho finished, the sheer white on his cheeks and his big curious eyes. He swallowed whatever cum had gotten in his mouth and crawled up to Yunho’s face, kissing him. </p><p>Yunho returned the kiss and Jisung collapsed on his chest, nuzzling into him. “That was nice,” He whispered, getting a hum of agreement from the older. “I-I’d like to do that more often.”</p><p>+</p><p>They did, Jisung got used to going to Yunho’s appartment once he was done with classes and they usually ended up having sex. When Jisung had his harder days, Yunho would almost be able to read his mind. </p><p>On those days he would fuck Jisung slowly, kissing over his face and creating such a huge contrast from how he usually slapped and held him down. He’d make love to him, really, wrap him up in his arms and pull him close. </p><p>He’d call him his pretty boy, sometimes he made Jisung cry with how nice it felt to be so close. Yunho would shush him, completely hide him away for a little while and often even drew the covers over their bodies. </p><p>“Don’t cry,” He smiled, wiping Jisung’s tears away gently. His big hands felt so good cupping his jaw, holding his face in such a comforting hold. “I’ve got you, baby boy. You don’t need to be so sad.”</p><p>“Your baby boy?” Jisung asked, sniffling. Yunho pulled away and nodded slowly, a soft smile on his face. All he needed was to belong to someone, the older was so willing to do that. “O-okay.”</p><p>Jisung was slowly growing used to the care. He wouldn’t even bother moving anymore because he always felt Yunho’s arms sliding under his body a few moments later, lifting him to carry him to the bathroom. </p><p>And then came the time where they were in Jisung’s dorm instead. Changbin wasn’t home and they were making out, Yunho’s body almost completely hiding him away. Jisung’s small hands were roaming over his back and pulling him close. </p><p>“I-I wanna have sex,” Jisung whispered when they pulled away for air, his lips swollen and plumped up. A smile curled up on Yunho’s lips, rubbing his hip with his thumb again. “Do you want to?”</p><p>“Of course,” Yunho replied in a voice just as soft as always. It made Jisung feel so comfortable when he used that tone. “When my baby’s needy I should help him, hm? Gotta make sure you get anything you want.”</p><p>Jisung just sighed softly, he had accepted that it made Yunho happy to spoil him. The older got him out of his clothes, roamed his hands all over his body and introduced him to being touched all over again. Jisung thought he might find it boring sometimes, but he had never gotten even a little distracted.</p><p>Yunho’s fingers were stretching him out again soon enough, pushing into him with a comfortable feeling and Jisung sighing again. He sighed a lot lately, expressing his content that way. </p><p>“Don’t take too long,” Jisung said, lifting his head to look at where Yunho’s hand went in between his legs. He reached down himself, managing to gather a little bit of lube and pushing his own finger in as well. “I need you inside of me, Yunho.”</p><p>With a soft noise of protest, Yunho pulled back Jisung’s arm until his finger slipped out. “Don’t do my job for me,” He pouted, adding another digit of his own. “I’ll decide when you’re stretched enough for /my/ cock, okay?”</p><p>The younger gasped and nodded, putting his hands on his chest uselessly and looking at Yunho’s face instead. “Are you angry?” He wondered, something he never would’ve asked if he wasn’t feeling so goddamn safe.</p><p>“Not at all,” He denied immediately, pressing a sweet kiss to Jisung’s raised knee. Immediately, Yunho looked like a puppy. The last thing he’d want to do is upset him. “Did it sound like I was? I’m sorry if it did.”</p><p>“M just a little sensitive today,” Jisung shrugged, deciding to just brush it off the best he could. He knew Yunho didn’t mind him asking even a little, but he still felt guilty. “Sorry for reacting like that.”</p><p>“I’m glad you checked,” Yunho smiled, pulling back his fingers so he could get ready, wiping them on his chest because he didn’t want to dirty Jisung’s bed. “You want me now, baby? Want me to fill you up?”</p><p>Jisung nodded, reaching up and circling his arms around his neck. “C-can I ask for something?” He wondered, Yunho nodding as he lifted Jisung’s legs to lay them over his shoulders. “Can you make me cum until nothing comes out?”</p><p>The older chuckled, pushing in and reaching back to put his hand over Jisung’s. “You want me to milk you dry?” Yunho asked, Jisung biting his lip and nodding. “I’ll try my best, pretty boy.”</p><p>Yunho was so good at it, fucked and touched him just right that Jisung already came twice by the time he was properly thrusting. “Feels so-so good!” Jisung cried out, ignoring the owners of the dorm next to them banging on the wall. He couldn’t be quiet if he wanted to. </p><p>“Yeah?” Yunho grinned, ignoring them just the same as he instead snapped his hips to make him moan louder. “You like it when I fuck you dumb on my cock, pup? You like it when I ruin you?”</p><p>Jisung trembled as he came again, bringing in his hand to clasp over his mouth, muffling himself as only a few drops came out. He was so tired, huffing in a few breaths and Yunho leaning down to kiss him deeply, </p><p>He was about to start thrusting again and then the door opened, Yunho gathered Jisung up in his arms as quick as possible in an act of protecting only for the younger the tap his arm when he realised who it was. </p><p>Changbin was standing at the door, closed behind him and frozen in his place. “Wh- I, uhm-” He stammered, Yunho still somewhat hiding Jisung. It was hard for the younger to concentrate with the exhaustion still messing with him. “C-can I join?”</p><p>“Absolutely not,” Jisung sighed, wrapping his legs around Yunho’s waist and trying to get him to rock his hips into him again. “Do whatever the fuck you want, but you can’t take part in this.”</p><p>Yunho looked down at Jisung, noticing how he didn’t even look at Changbin and raising his eyebrows. “Are you okay?” He mouthed, Jisung nodding and bringing him down for another kiss, legs still encouraging him to keep moving. </p><p>The older did, ignoring Changbin while he kept fucking Jisung, slowly letting him go out of the hold so he could reach better, grabbing his waist instead and sitting back, lifting the small boy onto his lap. </p><p>Jisung was noticeably more quiet, shy now that people wouldn’t just hear him through a wall. “Tired?” He asked, Jisung nodding with a soft giggle. “Can I make myself cum and then we’ll stop for now?”</p><p>“Okay,” Jisung whispered, laying his arms over his face and only then realising how sweaty he was. His hands were shaking and his body was pliant, Yunho throwing it up a little with each thrust. “P-please cum in me.”</p><p>“Alright,” Yunho agreed, gripping him a little tighter and adjusting his pose to fuck him a little deeper, make it a little faster. “Good boys deserve to get stuffed with cum, hm? Just be pretty for me, okay?”</p><p>“W-want it,” The boy gasped, almost subconsciously moving his hips to meet the thrusts. He wanted Yunho to feel good so bad, but it was so so tiring. “Can’t go much longer, Yunho. P-please do it quickly.”</p><p>Yunho pulled out, jerking himself off instead to the point of his climax and then quickly pushing back inside to fill Jisung up like he asked. “There we go, baby,” He smiled, taking Jisung’s arms away from his face and drying away his tears. “Don’t fall asleep just yet, yeah? Such a good boy.”</p><p>Jisung had a blissed out smile on his face despite his crying, nodding along with the praise and leaning into the hand Yunho put on his cheek. “Thank you,” He whispered, nuzzling against it. “Felt so loved.”</p><p>“I’m glad, baby,” Yunho mused, cleaning off the cum with a tissue and just licking away whatever he couldn’t get off with the paper. “Go on all fours for me and we can get out my cum, yeah?”</p><p>He had to be helped into the position and Yunho gently got him with only his ass sticking out, telling him exactly what to do to help and clearing away any mess that came out, pressing a soft kiss to his butt. </p><p>After he was pretty sure he got everything, he helped him get on his back and roamed his hands over his body. “Do you feel cold?” Yunho asked, Jisung taking a moment and then slowly nodding. “Where do you keep your clothes, honey? I’ll dress you up all warm.”</p><p>Jisung pointed a trembling finger and Yunho gave him a kiss on the cheek before making his way over, taking a hoodie he let Jisung borrow once and a pair of shorts, deciding he could go under the sheets for his leg warmth. </p><p>He dressed him and sat on the bed with him, brushing his hands through his hair and watching him close his eyes again. “Feel free to sleep now, okay? You did a real good job for me, you’re taken care of, you can sleep if you need to. If you want anything else I’ll go get it for you.”</p><p>“A little bit of water?” Jisung whispered, his throat a little dry and nibbling on his bottom lip again. Yunho was so sweet that he didn’t worry that he was asking for too much. “There’s a bottle in my bag, c-can you give it to me?”</p><p>It took a bit of rummaging before he got Jisung to sit up and gave him a few sips. They didn’t have a single clue how intensely Changbin had been watching, only concerned with each other and Yunho eventually joining him in the bed, letting Jisung cuddle up against his chest. </p><p>+</p><p>Every time he woke up in Yunho’s arms was so amazing. The warmth that completely encased him and the large body hiding him away. He groaned softly, nuzzling closer into his chest and lightly pulling on Yunho’s sweater. </p><p>He was still sore, immediately noticing the feeling at his ass and pouting. He wasn’t exactly angry that he had pushed himself, but he did regret the exhaustion still pulling on his bones. He just needed to pee, it was still very early. </p><p>The boy managed to somehow get himself out of Yunho’s hold and trudged towards the bathroom, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He walked in only to see Changbin brushing his teeth. Jisung just yawned and stood in front of the toilet, too tired to care about his opinion. </p><p>“Jisung?” Changbin asked after he washed his mouth and Jisung flushed the toilet, the boy answering with a sleepy hum. “W-what he did to you last night… Can you- Will you teach me?”</p><p>“What?” He rasped, looking at Changbin in almost a judgemental way, crossing his arms and really starting to miss the warmth of Yunho’s body. “I told you, I’m not having sex with you anymore.”</p><p>“Oh! I don’t need to join!” The older panicked, his hands flapping in his slight panic before regaining his composure. He looked like he was scared of Jisung. “I-I just want to watch,, I want to see how he does it, h-how he makes you react like that.”</p><p>“I-” Jisung hesitated. He wanted to say no, but he didn’t want any bottom to ever be treated like Changbin had acted towards him. He sighed deeply, closing his eyes briefly before smiling and looking at the older.  “I’ll ask Yunho.”<br/>
Yunho agreed, of course. After Jisung explained how and why, he didn’t mind. He could easily block Changbin out if all he was going to do was watch, but he had an idea he much preferred.</p><p>They arranged it, Jisung now laying down in just his underwear and his eyes following Yunho. The taller seemed even calmer than usual, holding his hand and talking to Changbin. He wanted the viewer to promise he wouldn’t do anything but watch. </p><p>He started by leaning down, connecting their lips in a kiss that Jisung responded to gently, arching his head up so he would be able to feel more. Yunho pulled away, stroking his face. “Now, you shouldn’t overwhelm him with too much at once,” He explained to Changbin. “Give his body time to realise what’ll happen.”</p><p>Jisung really liked to hear what Yunho’s thought process was through it, even though he enjoyed feeling it just as much. “You probably think of things like blowjobs or whatever when I mention foreplay,” Yunho continued. “Just touching him or playing with body parts that aren’t his dick counts just as well. It’s also fun just to find out where he is most sensitive.”</p><p>Yunho slowly moved his hand toward Jisung’s hand, picking it up and tracing his fingers over his palm to make him squirm. He smiled at the reaction, the boy whining softly. “Yunho,” He pouted. “Touch me~”</p><p>“I don’t remember saying you could speak,” Yunho scolded in a cold voice, dropping hand to slap the inside of his slightly spread legs. “You want to show Changbin what a good boy you are, right? Behave for me.”</p><p>The younger pouted and nodded, but didn’t protest at it after that. He just took it as Yunho worked his hands over his body slowly, appreciating any affection he got more because it could always be less. </p><p>“Firstly, you have to make sure he wants to be good for you if you try anything dominant,” He smiled, rubbing his hand over the spot he had spanked earlier and then tracing his fingertips over them to make him tremble. “He’s supposed to feel safe when he submits to you. It should be on a base of trust rather than fear.”</p><p>Jisung pressed his legs together and Yunho tutted, pushing them apart again and moving up his hand to cup over his cock, palming him through his pants gently. The younger made a soft noise behind his closed mouth. </p><p>“He’s pretty easy to convince into things,” Yunho continued. “If you treat him like he’s made of glass, he’ll start allowing himself to believe it. He can relax and just let me do everything, feels his head get all fuzzy and starts depending on his dom. Isn’t that right, pup?”</p><p>The boy nodded, lifting his hips when Yunho pulled his underwear down his legs. He didn’t touch his exposed dick, though, just went back to rubbing over his thighs and feeling up his body.<br/>
“Baby boys like Sungie are most vulnerable like this,” He stated, moving one of his hands up in front of Jisung’s mouth and watching him open up to immediately suck on his fingers. “It’s your job as a dom to make sure the sub can stay happy and peaceful. Once you take control of him, he relies on you.”</p><p>Yunho finally used his hand to wrap around his cock, thumbing over the tip gently while holding the shaft. Jisung reached out to grab onto his hand before correcting himself and laying them on his chest.</p><p>“Does that feel good, pup?” He asked, Jisung nodding and Yunho smiling at him. He stroked him a few times, watching him squirm and noticing he was trying to keep his reaction down. “You’re putting on such a good show for Binnie, hm? Such a good boy for me.”</p><p>“M-master,” Jisung whispered, Yunho flickering his eyes up to his face and cocking his head to the side. The younger blushed and bit his lips at the stare, concentrating on keeping his eyes open. “M embarrassed, c-can Sungie hide?”</p><p>“Of course, baby,” Yunho allowed, watching Jisung put his hands in front of his face and using the hand that wasn’t stroking his cock to rub his tummy. “Are you still comfortable? Do you need a little break?”</p><p>“No,” He denied, spreading his legs more and knowing Yunho was grabbing the lube, hearing the soft pop of the bottle and not feeling touch at all. “J-just shy ‘cause Binnie is staring.”</p><p>“I think you like it too much,” The older mocked, using his unlubed hand to slap his cock and then reaching back to rub his fingers over his hole. “You get off on being watched, huh? Love it when people see how good you are for me.”</p><p>Jisung pouted and then his mouth dropped open as soon as Yunho slipped his first finger in. He felt that familiar warmth pooling in his stomach whenever he had the taller inside of him in any way and his breath wavered. </p><p>“Changbin,” Yunho called, Jisung didn’t bother to listen and instead allowed his hips to rock on Yunho’s finger a little. “Always be gentle during fingering. Your nails may scratch him otherwise and just,,, it’s common sense, kinda.”</p><p>He added another finger, shushing Jisung when he whined and using his free hand to rub the inside of his thigh. Yunho watched him a little closer and then let go of his leg to grab his hand. </p><p>For a moment he leaned in, hovering above Jisung's face and kissing his lips gently. “Are you sure you wanna keep going? You’re so sensitive.” He worried, still slowly pushing his fingers inside of the small boy.</p><p>“M sure,” Jisung whispered, choking back a moan when Yunho pushed deep. His arms almost shot up to wrap around Yunho’s neck, gasping at the feeling. “I-it’s just really hot to be watched.”</p><p>Yunho chuckled, making sure he felt loose enough before he pulled back his fingers and just unzipped his pants to pull his cock out, stroking himself to make sure he was wet enough and lining up with his entrance. </p><p>He pushed in and could feel Jisung tremble, the younger lifting himself with the hold on his neck and pushing his face into his shoulder. “Not gonna last long.” He warned, feeling Yunho’s arms come up around his back. </p><p>The older completely disregarded the idea of teaching Changbin anything because he was now so concentrated on what Jisung was feeling. “You can cum when you need to, okay? Just do what you want.”</p><p>“W-what I want?” Jisung wondered, suddenly sitting up and Yunho letting himself be pushed. He got the older on his back and then put his hands on his chest, using it for leverage. “Like this,,, S-Sungie wants this.”</p><p>Yunho put his hands on his hips, but Jisung couldn’t move. The older was so deep inside of him in this position that his legs turned into jelly, the boy whimpering in distress when he couldn’t lift even a little no matter how hard he tried. </p><p>“I’ve got you, baby boy,” Yunho promised, pulling Jisung down until he laid on his chest and then fucking into him with slow and deep thrusts. “You just feel too good, hm? It’s okay, I’ve got you.”</p><p>Jisung sniffled, laying pliant on top of Yunho and letting out soft breathy moans, he didn’t know why he suddenly got so sleepy. “W-wanna cum for you, Sungie wants to c-cum really bad.”</p><p>“Okay, baby,” He shushed, speeding up his thrusts just a little bit and feeling Jisung gasp against his skin. He made sure he grabbed the boy tightly, securing him in safety. “Make a mess for me, okay? Cum for me, baby.”</p><p>The younger shook for a little before he did, his cum getting squished between the two of them so that it covered both of their tummies. Jisung mewled about how good it felt as he humped against Yunho. </p><p>Yunho fucked him through it with the same slow thrusts, and then pushed him up once Jisung was done. “Do you wanna stop now, hm?” He wondered, watching Jisung’s eyes droop. </p><p>“N-need to make you cum too,” He said, even though he was resting his full weight on Yunho’s hands. The older slowly let him fall back down, Jisung cuddling into his chest almost automatically. “Yunho has to cum.”</p><p>“We're done,” Yunho decided for him, rubbing his back with soothing hands and making little noises. “You did such a good job, baby. I’m so so proud of you, what a good boy I have. So obedient and sweet, how cute.”</p><p>Jisung whimpered, hating the sticky feeling between their bodies and apologising softly. He wanted to do something, but he couldn’t decide what. “You really don’t want to cum?” The boy pouted. </p><p>“Really,” He confirmed, turning the two of them over and pulling out. He took a tissue and cleaned up Jisung’s tummy, moving in and connecting their lips in a sweet kiss. “Are you tired, baby? How about we take a shower together?”</p><p>He nodded, reaching up and letting Yunho lift him, Jisung making sure he held on tight. They didn’t care about Changbin at that moment, the tallest always putting the small boy as his priority. </p><p>The shower was just as sleepy, Jisung resting against Yunho’s body and allowing himself to be washed. “Yunho did a good job,” He mumbled, the older smiling softly and rinsing his back. “Made Sungie feel good, taught Binnie well. Y-Yunho’s a good boy.”</p><p>“Well aren’t you sweet?” Yunho smiled, cuddling Jisung a little closer. The baby was just so precious that he didn’t want any harm to ever get to him. “We should finish up soon, hm? Puppy might want to take a little nap.”</p><p>“Don’t wanna,” Jisung whined, biting at his chest lightly and growling softly. His hands were lightly grabbing at Yunho’s waist because he didn’t know what else to do with them. “Wanna hang out with you.”</p><p>“You can hang out with me anyways, sweetheart,” He promised, turning off the shower and reaching out to wrap a big fluffy towel around his body, making sure he would get dried well. “Pretty boy needs to stay warm for me.”</p><p>He got Jisung dry and dressed him up like usual, laying him down and peppering his face in kisses, making the boy squeal and giggle at the affection. He started squirming when Yunho tickled his sides and attempted to push him away. </p><p>Yunho gave in and brushed his damp hair back to kiss his forehead. “Let’s watch that movie you talked about, hm?” He suggested, laying with him and grabbing the laptop from the nightstand. “Let’s just cuddle and watch.”</p><p>Jisung fell asleep only about fifteen minutes later, immediately noticeable by the change of behaviour and making Yunho smile fondly once more. “Why’d you say you didn’t want to cum?” Changbin asked. </p><p>“He was tired,” Yunho answered simply, not even needing to think about it. “I didn’t want to make him continue when he looked like he could fall asleep any second. It was more important to make sure he felt cared for and that he could get rest.”</p><p>“But-” Changbin protested, fumbling with his hands and almost looking embarrassed, refusing to meet Yunho’s eyes. He appreciated the attitude change from how Jisung had described him. “Isn’t it the point to cum?”</p><p>“No,” He immediately replied in a stern voice, almost glaring at Changbin. “The point is for both parties to feel safe and comfortable. If you both feel happy with what’s going on, then sure, cumming is fun. It shouldn’t be your priority.”</p><p>“Why would you have sex if you’re not gonna cum?” The older judged, folding his arms over each other and looking to the side. “Just seems pointless.”</p><p> </p><p>Yunho glared at him. “Why would you have sex with Jisung if you don’t- you can’t make him cum and don’t take care of him after?” He spat, hugging the boy tighter to his chest and making Changbin tense.</p><p>“Right,” He mumbled, getting up and not taking anything with him as he walked towards the door. He sighed and grabbed the handle, opening the door. There were tears in his eyes. “Sorry, h-have fun taking your nap.”</p><p>+</p><p>After a long conversation, Jisung and Yunho agreed that they should actually teach Changbin physically rather than watching. Yunho was a little hesitant because he didn’t know how it would affect Jisung’s mental state, Jisung was a bit held back when he didn’t know how he felt about sharing Yunho.</p><p>So they both had a little bit of struggle with it, but they just wanted Changbin to understand how wrong he was about everything. They acted like normal, Jisung laying down with Yunho close while the other sat on his own bed to watch. </p><p>They started with some kissing, Jisung tangling his hands in Yunho’s hair and smiling into the kiss. He had been a little scared, but now that they were here he felt ready. Yunho slipped his hand under his sweater, stroking his chest. </p><p>“Changbin,” Yunho said, sounding so certain but Jisung knew he was nervous. He offered Yunho a gentle smile, shifting a little. “Why don’t you come here and feel, hm? Sungie’s so eager to be touched.”</p><p>Hesitant, the aforementioned made his way over. Yunho grabbed his wrist in a stern hold and guided him under Jisung’s sweater, tracing a slow path for him and watching Jisung’s reaction. </p><p>“Slowly,” He instructed, letting go of his wrist even though his mind told him not to and watching how Changbin almost looked scared as he moved his hand as slow as possible. He was being so careful now that he got the chance to touch him again. “Like that, keep doing that until you can tell he wants more.”</p><p>Changbin did, tracing his hand over Jisung’s body attentively and constantly flickering his eyes to Yunho so he could check if he was doing okay. Jisung sighed and rested his head back. “Can I?”</p><p>Yunho pulled back Changbin’s hand and grabbed the bottom of Jisung’s sweater, lifting it over his head and letting him lay back down. “Watch.” He said, still barely paying any attention to him.</p><p>He let his own hands fall on Jisung’s chest again. He traced his fingers up and down his ribs and then wrapped his hands around, thumbing over his nipples and making Jisung gasp, his back arching a little. Yunho drew his hands back. “Now do.”</p><p>The other nodded, trying to copy exactly what Yunho had done but his hands were much smaller. He couldn’t cup his ribs as well, didn’t reach his nipples as easily. He pulled back right when Jisung was starting to get into it. “I-”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think you’re doing?” Yunho scolded, grabbing his hands and guiding them back to Jisung’s chest, putting them down and waiting for them to move. “Why did you stop?”</p><p>Changbin pouted, curling his fingers up to form fists. “I can’t,” He denied, stuck in Yunho’s strong hold and he had never felt smaller than right then. He didn’t like how it felt like he was failing. “I-I can’t do it how you do it.”</p><p>“Good,” He mocked, taking Changbin’s chin tightly and making him gasp. His eyes were teary and Yunho grinned. “Don’t even think you’re half as good as me, yeah? You’re just a dumb little boy, so try again.”</p><p>The boy sniffled when he had his hands back on Jisung’s body, on his pecs this time as he used his index fingers to stimulate his nipples. Yunho grabbed his wrists, moving his hands for him. </p><p>“Yunho,” Jisung interrupted, the tallest immediately having his eyes back on him. He wondered if maybe Changbin’s nails were digging into his skin. “You’re scaring him too much, he’s gonna cry. Be a little more gentle, okay?”</p><p>With a sigh, Yunho released his wrist. “How about you try giving him a hickey, Binnie?” He asked in a softened voice. “You can do that, hm? Just lean down and make one on his chest, I’m sure it’ll be pretty.”</p><p>Changbin sniffled and leaned down until he could connect his mouth to one of Jisung’s pecs, sucking the skin into his mouth gently and still trying not to sniffle. Yunho’s hand was gently rubbing his back now, encouraging him. </p><p>“Make sure it lasts, hm?” He said, bringing down his hand to gently pat Changbin’s butt. The boy jerked a little at the touch, lowering his ass because he realised only then how much he had been sticking it out. “Good boy, Binnie. Just like that.”</p><p>“Looks like there’s two needy pets that need me, doesn’t it?” Yunho mused, bringing his hand under to bring Changbin up and checking the hickey he made. “That’s very pretty, darling. Would you like to fuck our pretty Sungie?”</p><p>The other didn’t take his eyes off of Jisung as he nodded, he was so eager all of a sudden. He let himself be pushed back by Yunho, completely hypnotised. “I-I wanna fuck Sungie,,, yeah.”</p><p>“Alright, bunny,” Yunho chuckled, sitting Changbin down so he could focus on Jisung again. Jisung didn’t mind the lack of attention every now and then, happy that Yunho had managed to take control over changbin. “I’ll get this pretty boy all ready for you, okay?” </p><p>Changbin nodded, watching intently as Yunho fingered Jisung open. His breathing was thick and he didn’t even notice, his cock throbbing in his jeans and soft whimpers coming from him every now and then. </p><p>“Okay, Binnie,” The oldest sighed, slipping his fingers out of Jisung and rolling a condom onto his cock for him. Changbin let himself be moved to sit in front of the small boy and Yunho had to grab his cock to push it inside. “You’re so dumb already.”</p><p>He managed to bottom out with Yunho pressing against his back, the male had a tight grip on Changbin’s hips so that he could guide his thrusts. The two boys fucking were letting out the neediest whines while Yunho just smiled. </p><p>“Doesn’t his hole feel good, Binnie?” He mocked, pulling and pushing Changbin’s hips to force him to thrust. “Doesn’t it make you want to breed him like the eager little bunny you are?”</p><p>Changbin hummed, putting his hands on Jisung’s hips carefully and starting to go along with the pace Yunho set for him, his mouth opened in amazement as he just watched what was happening. He didn’t know what was happening to him, why it suddenly felt like he couldn’t move without the guide. </p><p>“Wanna cum,” He rasped, his hips immediately forced to a stop to make him try to push past the hands. He whined in frustration, subconsciously squeezing Jisung’s hands. “P-please! Binnie was so close.”</p><p>“No,” Yunho denied sternly, pulling Changbin back far enough that his cock slipped out. He pushed him around until he was sitting at the side on his knees. Yunho lubed himself up and pushed in, fucking him properly. “Jisung cums first, mutt.”</p><p>Changbin still watched as if he couldn’t look away, didn’t even think about touching himself when he had been completely dumbed down. He watched how Yunho stroked Jisung while fucking him until he came. </p><p>“Good boy,” He praised, leaning down and kissing Jisung gently, giving him a moment to come down from his high and making sure he was still okay. “Good job, baby. Binnie, come here.”</p><p>The boy nodded, coming close with his lips slightly parted. Yunho wiped up the cum from Jisung’s stomach and pushed his fingers into Changbin’s mouth, making him suck it off and smiling. </p><p>“My pets are so good for me,” He cooed, pulling his fingers back for Changbin to accidentally drool a little. The boy crawled forward until he was right in front of Yunho’s face, curious and needy. “How bad does Binnie need to cum, hm? Bad enough to beg for it?”</p><p>“P-please,” Changbin stammered, chasing after Yunho’s lips for the taller to just keep pushing back. “Binnie needs to cum so bad, Yunho. P-please make Binnie cum, he tried his best to be good!”</p><p>“And you’ve been very good,” Yunho cooed, pulling the boy onto his lap and grabbing the lube once more, putting some on his fingers and then reaching back to brush over Changbin’s entrance. “Tell me, have you ever touched your pretty fuckhole?”</p><p>Changbin shook his head, leaning forward and hiding his face in Yunho’s neck, whimpering softly. “Wanna try it,” He whispered, riding back against the fingers and then gasping when Yunho pushed his index in. “T-that feels weird.”</p><p>“It does, hm?” The taller agreed, yet still fucked him with the finger as if Changbin wasn’t gasping. “Sungie, come here for me? I’m sure Binnie would love to make out with you right now.”</p><p>Jisung crawled over, pulling Changbin away from his hiding spot and messily connecting their lips, the both of them slightly drooling to make it wet and gross. “My good boys,” Yunho promised, searching inside of Changbin until the boy jerked and he grinned. “So pretty for me.”</p><p>He let his finger rub over his prostate in gentle circles and Changbin was positively shaking in his arms. Jisung was still pushing their lips together as he had been told to do. The boys were whimpering and drooling together, Jisung getting close to another orgasm just from the kissing. </p><p>Reaching down, Jisung wrapped a hand around his own cock to jerk himself off. Changbin came without meaning to, twitching and whining, accidentally biting into Jisung’s lip to make him squeal.</p><p>“There we go, baby,” Yunho encouraged, going back to just thrusting his finger to work him through his orgasm as he praised him. “Making such a mess, what a good pet, hm? Good good boy.”</p><p>Changbin didn’t know why, but the compliments made him feel some kind of way. He parted from Jisung and placed an apologetic kiss on his bitten lip before he clung onto Yunho, wishing for more praise. </p><p>“Good boy,” He sighed again, rubbing Changbin’s back. Jisung rested his head on Yunho’s other shoulder, having to move over before he could do so. “How are my pups feeling? Are Binnie and Sungie both feeling good?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Jisung whispered, Changbin nodding. It was only a few moments later when Changbin was making his way off of his lap, not wanting him to be bothered with the weight. “Wanna make Yunho cum too!”</p><p>“Just a second, sweetheart,” Yunho denied, stroking Changbin’s face and pulling him in for a kiss. Changbin was shy to respond, but soon enough pushed back with a pucker of his lips. “You should watch what Sungie does, okay?”</p><p>He nodded and Yunho got him in a proper position before he shuffled back and rested against the headboard himself. Jisung started crawling over immediately. “Sungie, you wanna use that pretty mouth of yours?”</p><p>Jisung nodded and leaned down until he could wrap his mouth around Yunho’s cock, feeling his hand tangle in his hair and slowly sinking down on it. “Good boy, baby,” Yunho praised, pushing him a little. “Very good, take that cock, hm?”</p><p>The boy hummed as he let himself be pushed all the way down, his nose pressing against Yunho’s pelvis and the older praising him for it. Jisung started actually working his cock, the taller letting go of his hair to let him do what he wanted.</p><p>It was then that Jisung took full advantage of the situation. Not only did he try to make Yunho feel better than ever, he also wanted to show off to Changbin how good he was at it. He squeaked when he suddenly felt fingers press against his hole, though. </p><p>Changbin had secretly lubed his fingers up and was now pressing two of them inside of him, making him lose focus slightly for Yunho to grab on again and fuck up into his mouth. It was unexpected and overwhelming, which only made him love it more.</p><p>He loved being used like this, Yunho fucking his mouth while Changbin just lazily toyed with his hole, he wanted Yunho to cum before he did himself, but it was so hard when he was drooling over his cock. </p><p>Lucky for him, Yunho only fucked up into his mouth a few more times before he came, Jisung feeling the hot white filling him up and the fingers inside paired with that was just too much. </p><p>The boy came seconds after Yunho did and he could hear Changbin gasp at the way his insides twitched around his fingers. “Good boy,” Changbin mumbled, even though it mostly sounded like a question. “G-good boy.”</p><p>Yunho pulled Jisung’s face up for him and let the boy rest his head on his thigh, panting softly. The tallest reached down to tangle his hand in his hair, petting him gently while Changbin pulled back his fingers and decided to just wipe them on the sheets. </p><p>“Good boy,” Changbin whispered again, putting his hand on Jisung’s butt to feel the soft skin. He was stuck in a loop of saying the same thing over and over again, but he had to get his message across and didn’t feel like he did until he’d get a confirmation from Jisung. “Y-you’re a good boy, Sungie.”</p><p>“Thank you, Binnie,” Jisung finally replied, reaching back and putting his hand over Changbin’s. The other sighed in relief, grabbing onto Jisung’s hand and squeezing. “I’ve got it, you’re a good boy too.”</p><p>He felt oddly happy with the praise and crawled forward until he was right in front of Yunho’s face, the older looking at him with calm eyes and expecting he was just coming in for a kiss. “Yunho’s a good boy.”</p><p>Yunho laughed, reaching up and ruffling his hair. “Well aren’t you a kind little pet?” He mused, his other hand was settled on Jisung’s cheek. “You’re so cute, Binnie. You did such a good job, hm? We should clean up soon.”</p><p>Changbin giggled, kissing Yunho’s cheek and then leaning down to try and get past Yunho’s hand for a kiss. “Sungie’s sleepy,” He pouted, watching how the youngest had his eyes closed and was peacefully laying on Yunho’s lap. “Worked so hard, must be tired.”</p><p>“Sungie is tired,” The younger mumbled in reply, offering a tired smile and peeking at Changbin. He felt way happier than before they started, a little proud at how Changbin was acting. “Gonna wash up soon, Yunho makes sure everything’s all clean.”</p><p>“I’m gonna take a shower with each of you one by one, okay?” Yunho said, mainly wanting Jisung to agree with him and just gaining a soft nod from him. “Sungie first, because he’s the sleepiest. Binnie can be a good boy and wait for a little bit, right?”</p><p>With big eyes, he nodded, sitting up and cocking his head to the side. Yunho was glad that he was willing to be alone for a little bit despite how clingy he was being. Jisung sat up to free Yunho and the oldest leaned forward to give Changbin a heartfelt kiss. </p><p>“Just a few minutes, yeah?” He whispered, Changbin nodding again and watching them get up, still sitting up straight. He just wanted to be good, even if the only part left of the scene was the aftercare. “Try not to fall asleep.”</p><p>They came back about ten minutes later, and Changbin was still sitting in the exact same position. The only difference was that he was shivering violently now, his body cooled down and the air too cold for him. </p><p>“Oh, bun, you’re shivering,” Yunho gasped, helping Jisung get under the covers when he was already dressed and kissed. He had taken some time to praise him personally in the shower. “Why didn’t you find some warmth, hm?”</p><p>“D-didn’t wanna fall asleep ‘n thought the blanket might make me,” He sniffled, accepting Yunho’s embrace and shaking in it. The dom frowned at himself, a little angry that he thought this had been the right way to handle it. “Was a good boy, right? Stayed awake?”</p><p>“I should’ve been more clear,” The older sighed, tucking Jisung in while Changbin clung onto his body. “You didn’t have to stay awake, baby. You’re a very very very good boy for listening to me, though. I’ll give you a big reward for that later.”</p><p>“Okay,” Changbin sighed, gently patting Jisung’s forehead in an attempt to do something sweet and just earning a gentle smile from him. He turned to Yunho, who was still a little bit wet. “Shower now?”</p><p>The shower was,, so nice. Changbin had never taken a shower with someone else before and it just had him way too excited. He was constantly pressing against Yunho to make sure he was really there and kept biting him softly. </p><p>Yunho didn’t mention anything about the behaviour, cleaning him and praising him for being so good, making sure he was rinsed well and then cuddling with him for a little while before he almost had to force Changbin to get out. </p><p>+</p><p>“Changbin, can I have one of your sodas?” Jisung asked, looking in the small fridge and seeing that his roommate had quite a few cans of drinks. “I’ll pay you back if you want, I just don’t feel like going to the store.”</p><p>“You can have it for free,” He mumbled. He had gotten extremely shy ever since they had done the scene with Yunho and he had barely even looked at Jisung since. “J-just take one whenever you want.”</p><p>When Yunho came over later that day, Changbin had never been more quiet. Where Jisung had caught him looking once or twice, he made sure not to even glance in Yunho’s direction. Instead he was curled up in blankets, smiling softly while watching something on his laptop.</p><p>The oldest gave Jisung a look and then redirected his gaze at Changbin, seeing how he had his earbuds in and looked so soft in his own little world. “Has anything changed since we did everything?”</p><p>Jisung nodded, biting his lip and Yunho smiling before he grabbed his face and kissed him. “He’s embarrassed, I think,” He whispered even though he knew Changbin couldn’t hear. “He doesn’t wanna look at me.”</p><p>Yunho gave him another kiss before getting up and making his way over to Changbin instead. He put his hand on the boy’s knee and watched his eyes widen in panic. “How’s my cute little bunny doing?”</p><p>Changbin pouted before he realised he was supposed to act like he didn’t hear him, neutralising his expression quickly. Yunho cocked his head to the side, reaching over and taking out his earbud. </p><p>“Didn’t Binnie miss me?” He wondered, rubbing his knee gently and trying to convince him into meeting his eyes with a soft voice and gentle touches. “Oh, I missed my cute bun so so much, if only I could see his pretty eyes.”</p><p>The boy shook his head, sternly looking down. “M so embarrassed,” He sniffled, unable to stop his tears once they started coming and raising his hands to hide behind them. “Fuck, sorry.”</p><p>“It’s alright,” Yunho shushed, taking his laptop away and lifting Changbin until he could pull him into a hug. “Why are you embarrassed, hm? You regret all the naughty stuff we did together?”</p><p>Changbin nodded, hiccupping against his shoulder and shaking in his arms once again. “M so sorry,” He whispered again, holding on to Yunho so tight that it almost hurt. “I never meant to do that, I-I never wanted to hurt Sungie.”</p><p>“Oh god, poor baby,” The older cooed, pulling him a little tighter and putting his head on top of Changbin’s. “You made up for it, okay? You realised what you did wrong and now you regret it, that’s okay. I’m sure our Sungie isn’t upset with you after you were so sweet with him last time.”</p><p>“I can't,, talk to him,” He mumbled, completely hiding himself against Yunho. He was so so stupidly shy that he was just getting angry at himself every time he thought about it. “It’s so scary to say s-sorry.”</p><p>“How about we say it together, baby?” Yunho suggested, knowing Changbin was listening by the way he tensed up just a little. “I’ll tell Sungie you need to say something and you’ll only have to say the word. Sounds good, hm?”</p><p>Changbin took a few deep breaths before humming against him, Yunho smiling and rubbing his back. “Binnie can do it like that. W-will Sungie forgive me then?” He wondered, Yunho pressing a kiss to his hair as an answer. </p><p>“Sungie, I have a little bun here who needs to tell you something,” The older started, feeling Changbin struggle to pull back from his moment and the boy looking up at him before he dared to turn to Jisung. “Come on, baby.”</p><p>Once more he took a couple breaths in order to be able to speak. “Sorry, Sungie,” He whispered, almost not even reaching the other with how quiet it was. “Y-yeah, sorry for hurting you.”</p><p>He teared up and then he was crying again, Jisung so surprised as he watched him break that he just got up and came over, taking Changbin’s face in his hands and leaning down for a kiss. “It’s okay.”</p><p>Changbin whimpered in relief, even though the tears just kept coming down and Jisung had to push his head against his stomach, looking at Yunho with big eyes. “Thank you,” He mumbled against his shirt. “Thank you so much.”</p><p>+</p><p>They were quick to find out how sensitive Changbin was now. It would take one wrong word or move and he would have tears building up already. Jisung always thought he was sensitive, but Changbin was just a baby. </p><p>With the closer they got to Changbin, they also did more scenes together. Sometimes Changbin tried to be dominant, but he always failed even when Yunho was only using his soft voice on Jisung.</p><p>He was so affected by Yunho’s voice that it almost made him feel pathetic, wanting to follow the demands even if they weren’t for him. He always ended up shyly having to ask Yunho if he could dom both of them again. </p><p>Yunho had no problem with that, by the way. He loved both of the boys equally and didn’t mind taking care of either of them even a little bit. Whether they snuggled up against his side for a nap or needed to be touched, he loved it.</p><p>Changbin was sitting on his lap while Jisung was out to do some shopping, Yunho holding his back while he just did whatever on his laptop. He was sleepily creating marks on his neck, sucking on the skin lazily. </p><p>“Do you want to take a nap, darling?” He wondered, just earning an alarmed hum from Changbin as he pulled himself closer. “Okay, got it. You wanna stay here, hm? Make sure not to mark me up too much, silly.”</p><p>“Okay,” Changbin mumbled, immediately stopping and hooking his chin over his shoulder, looking at the door with narrow eyes, waiting for Jisung to come back. He sighed at the feeling of Yunho slipping his hand under his shirt and rubbing his bare skin. “Miss Sungie.”</p><p>“He’ll be back soon, yeah? I’m sure he misses you even more,” Yunho shushed, hoisting him a little closer and sitting back so he could lean on his chest better. “Are you feeling bunny again?”</p><p>Changbin nodded, apologising softly. He slipped into the headspace more and more often and he felt bad about demanding so much attention, even if he was very quiet when he was like that. </p><p>No matter how many times both Yunho and Jisung told him that it was okay, he still felt insecure. No matter the amount of kisses and hugs, he still hid it away from them often and just wrapped himself up in blankets usually.</p><p>The more times he slipped, the easier they could notice his little signs of being bunny. Changbin watched the doorknob twist and gasped loudly, immediately fully awake and scrambling to get off of Yunho’s lap, skipping over. </p><p>“Sungie!” He exclaimed as soon as he entered, throwing himself forward to wrap his arms around his neck and making him stumble back a little. “Missed you so so so much, hello hello Sungie.”</p><p>“Hi there, sweetheart,” Jisung greeted, returning the hug while still holding his bag of stuff. He slowly dropped it so he could do it properly, squeezing him tightly. “I was only gone for a little bit, hm? Was Yunho bullying you?”</p><p>“No,” Changbin giggled, letting go of Jisung and trying to peek inside the bag secretly. Jisung put his hands over his eyes, gesturing with his eyes for Yunho to come take the bag away. “What’d you get?”</p><p>“A surprise,” He smiled, taking away his hands and tapping his nose gently, Changbin went a little cross eyed when he followed his finger. “Just you wait, okay bunny? You’ll find out soon enough.”</p><p>In an impulse, Changbin huffed and lowered himself to sit on the floor. He sat on his own legs and then put his hands in between them, looking at the floor. Jisung was quite surprised, the boy never acted out like this. “That’s mean.”</p><p>“Changbin,” Yunho spoke up, stern and close to angry. It scared Changbin so that he was stuck on the floor immediately, biting down on his bottom lip and making sure to take deep breaths. “Come here right now.”</p><p>He didn’t respond in any way, he simply couldn’t. He didn’t mean to upset anyone, he just wanted to make a joke. Jisung crouched down on the floor with him, trying to meet his eyes. “Yunho isn’t angry,” He promised. “Do you need help getting over there?”</p><p>The boy nodded and Jisung frowned slightly, trying to get him up but Changbin not giving in at all. “Bad,” He whispered softly, wanting to fiddle with something but only his fingers twitching. “B-Binnie was bad, right?”</p><p>“Oh god, no,” Yunho gasped, getting up from his chair where he had been looking powerful and immediately going back to his soft aura, gently approaching Changbin until all three of them were sitting on the floor. “Oh my pretty baby, did I scare you?”</p><p>Changbin sniffled and nodded, reaching up to wipe away his own tears and drawing his knees close to his chest. His breathing was thick and Jisung grabbed his hand tightly. “J-just wanted to make a joke, didn’t wanna upset anyone.”</p><p>“How about we give you your surprise now, hm? Because Sungie and Yunho were so so mean to their sweet little bunny?” He suggested, Changbin just shrugged and played with Jisung’s fingers. “I’ll go get it.”</p><p>Even though the bag was mostly filled with novelty items, it was not the time to show that right now. Luckily, Jisung had also gotten some strawberry milk and a plushie for him, since he liked to snuggle up so much. </p><p>It was a little bear, Yunho handing it to him and watching him take it shyly, pressing it to his chest. “For… Binnie?” He wondered, looking up and smiling when he saw him nod, hugging it a little tighter. “For Binnie, thank you.”</p><p>Meanwhile Jisung had poked the straw into the small bottle of milk and held it in front of his mouth, watching him take a small sip from it and smiling. “Good boy,” He whispered, ruffling Changbin’s hair. “Don’t cry.”</p><p>+</p><p>This was a very new situation for Changbin. He was gagged and blindfolded, his hands restrained behind his back with handcuffs. His chest was resting on the mattress and his butt was sticking up. </p><p>He could hear that Jisung and Yunho were speaking, but he didn’t understand anything they said. Even though the sensory deprivation should be unsettling, he felt wonderfully calm. Yunho’s hand was confidently placed on his butt as he discussed some last details with Jisung. </p><p>When he could feel another hand join on his other cheek he gasped softly, feeling how his cheeks were pulled apart and then the breath fanning over it. A second later and there was a warm wet pressing against him.</p><p>Yunho was actually eating him out, this was really happening right now. They had talked about all of Changbin’s preferences and some of his fantasies and he confessed that even though he liked doing,, butt stuff, he was just really scared of something going wrong. </p><p>He felt safe now, though. Yunho and Jisung had promised him that if anything went wrong, they would be there for him. That was really all he had needed to allow this; for them to play with his ass however they pleased for a whole night. </p><p>It was also nice for Jisung, because he had recently found out he was a switch rather than a sub, and this meant he could grow more used to his domspace in a calm setting. It was nice for all of them, to be honest, just a nice night where they could play together. </p><p>The oldest was freely licking at his hole, massaging it with his tongue and not earning much of a vocal reaction from Changbin. That was fine, though, he knew Changbin just needed to loosen up more. </p><p>Jisung wasn’t exactly in the scene yet, he was on Changbin’s bed, fingering himself open in case the sub changed his mind and he would be the designated bottom again. He was watching all too intently, his eyes not once moving away from the display. </p><p>Yunho decided he might as well moan while eating Changbin out, just to ease out the tension he could feel under his hands. He made wet noises as he did so, slurping and being frantic so that at least the boy under him didn’t feel stupid. </p><p>And that actually worked, because once he quieted himself down a little he could hear Changbin letting soft and shy moans slip past his gag, pulling back with a satisfied smile. He sucked on his own fingers for a little before he pressed them to his entrance. </p><p>Changbin squealed loudly against the gag, drool starting to drip past the ball and making him whine. “Your pretty cock is all leaky for me,” He smiled, noticing how the boy was dripping onto the sheets. “What a mess you’re making.”</p><p>He cried in frustration, rubbing his face against the pillow under him to try and get at least something off to make contact. His hips were rocking back against Yunho’s fingers and he was going insane. </p><p>“Yunho,” Jisung suddenly called, pulling his attention from where he was completely focussed on Changbin. The switch was looking worried as he bounced on a dildo like it was nothing. “Take off the gag, he can’t take it.”</p><p>The older immediately did so, knowing Jisung had a better view of it as a spectator and watching how much drool was attached to the ball when he pulled it away. “You doing okay, baby? You’re so good for me.”</p><p>“I love you,” Changbin sobbed out, balling his hands into tight fists. Yunho laughed softly, rubbing his back in soothing motions, this wasn’t exactly what he was expecting from Changbin gaining back his ability to speak. “Both of you, s-so much!’</p><p>“We love you too, beautiful,” Yunho promised, taking his hands gently and Changbin blindly grabbing onto them. “Do you need to take your cuffs and blindfold off too? Just because we started with them doesn’t mean you have to keep wearing them.”</p><p>“N-no, I like them,” He promised, relaxing his hands the more Yunho played with his fingers, not even realizing how much he had numbed up. The little break was really nice to have. “Just wanna be able to talk to you.”</p><p>“We’re right here, it’s a shame you can’t see how pretty Jisung looks right now,” He mused, wanting to focus the attention on something else for a moment. “Both of you, so damn beautiful.”</p><p>“M ready for more now,” Changbin said, wiggling his butt as an invite and making the dom chuckle, spanking him with one strong hit. He whined and bit down onto the pillow harshly. “Fuck me, please.”</p><p>“I don’t think I will,” Yunho denied, taking the toy he had prepared. He lubed it up pretty quick and made sure it was done well. “You see, Binnie. I have something much nicer than my cock, I’d really like to use it on you.”</p><p>Changbin was quiet for a moment. He had been really excited to finally get to take cock, so this felt almost as if it was a punishment. “No,” He simply said, turning on his side as soon as he felt the toy press against him. “I don’t want a stupid toy.”</p><p>“What do you want, sweetheart?” The older wondered, putting away the item and cupping his hand around his hip instead. It was protective, keeping him down. “Did you change your mind about bottoming?”</p><p>“Bun just wants his first time being fucked to be with Yunho’s cock,” He confessed, afraid to move because he didn’t want to fall off of the bed. Yunho had a tight hold on him and helped him get on his back. “Just,, not the toy, please.”</p><p>“Okay, baby,” Yunho whispered, repeating the lubing process on his own cock and positioning against his entrance, getting ready to push in. Changbin was just looking at the ceiling, still blinded. “Just tell me if it hurts.”</p><p>Which Changbin didn’t do. Even when it stung because Yunho was so big and even when he couldn’t relax, he refused to tell him. Jisung never said anything when getting filled up, so he shouldn’t either. </p><p>That was probably the dumbest thing he could’ve convinced himself of. Jisung had done this time after time and he was completely new to it. Yunho looked a little worried, but figured he should just listen to Changbin. </p><p>Until Changbin slipped up and let out a loud cry as soon as Yunho started pulling back. Yunho froze up, reaching out and taking off the blindfold to gasp when he saw the tears staining around his eyes, soaked into the material that had been in front of them. </p><p>“Oh, baby,” He cooed, regretful of forcing his cock in like that. He put a hand on Changbin’s tummy and pushed down in an attempt to lower some of the pressure. “I’m so sorry, of course this is way too much, I wasn’t thinking.”</p><p>Changbin sobbed, trying to hide behind his hands but still cuffed so that he just turned his head to the side. “I just wanted to be good,” He wobbled, shifting when his hands digging into his back were suddenly too uncomfortable. “W-wanted to take cock as well as Sungie.”</p><p>“You do, baby, you take it so so good,” Yunho promised, leaning forward and taking Changbin’s face in his hands. “Mommy got a little stupid, hm? Do you wanna stop and try again another time?”</p><p>“No,” Changbin immediately denied, pushing himself up until he could connect their lips briefly. Yunho responded to it eagerly, smiling into it. “My hands don’t feel comfortable anymore.”</p><p>The older gasped, lifting him a little and reaching behind his back to undo the handcuffs. “Fuck,” He sighed, seeing how on side of his wrists the cuffs and made strong marks because of the way they were pressed between. “I’m fucking up so bad, right now, shit.”</p><p>“Yunho,” Jisung said, sitting patient and deciding a little while ago that he was done with the dildo. “You’re doing fine, okay? You forgot about some things, that doesn’t mean you’re doing bad. Binnie still looks like he’s loving it, don’t you think?”</p><p>Looking down, he saw that Changbin still had his cheeks flushed and his lips slightly parted in a silent gasp. His chest was heaving and his hands were clasped together in front of his chest. He nodded heavily when he noticed Yunho’s gaze was on him. </p><p>Changbin reached up until he could hook his arm around his neck and pulled him down until their faces were close together. “I love you,” He whispered, bringing him down for a kiss. “Your cock is just unfairly big.”</p><p>The older laughed sadly and leaned in to connect their lips. “I love you too,” Yunho promised, slowly bucking his hips and watching his reaction, Changbin’s breath wavering a little. “Does it still hurt, baby?”</p><p>“No,” Changbin denied, finally managing to relax and getting used to feeling his hole get stretched out. It made him feel proud of himself, if he was honest. “Just feels weird a-and Sungie’s so far away.”</p><p>Yunho almost gasped when he came up with the idea, gesturing for Jisung to come over and the boy doing as told. He pulled Changbin up after slipping his cock out and turned him over on all fours. </p><p>Jisung understood what he wanted and laid down on his back, pulling his legs to his chest. He intertwined his fingers to make sure he could “Go ahead and put your cock in, Binnie. I got all ready just for you, hm?”</p><p>Changbin nodded, shuffling forward until he could get close enough and whimpering as he pushed in, shifting and slipping in so easy. He hunched over and his face was right in front of Jisung’s, panting softly. </p><p>The youngest reached up, cupping Changbin’s face in his hands and smiling softly. “Don’t move, just keep it like this. You’re such a pretty boy.” He praised, watching his big and curious eyes and then seeing how his lips parted when Yunho pushed in again. </p><p>“Now we’re both getting filled up,” Jisung smiled, his hand on the back of Changbin’s neck to keep him close. Yunho started thrusting and the sub gasped, his eyes fluttering closed for a moment. “Feels good, hm?”</p><p>He nodded, gently letting himself fall so he was laid on top of Jisung’s chest, hiding his face in his neck. With every of Yunho’s thrusts he fucked into Jisung and he already was so painfully sensitive. </p><p>Jisung wrapped his arms around him, looking over Changbin’s shoulder to watch Yunho’s expression. The top was concentrating on his thrusts, hands on Changbin’s hips to keep him steady. </p><p>Changbin was quite literally fucked into being pliant, mewling softly against Jisung’s neck and the younger rubbing his back. “Look at you taking that cock,” Yunho praised, making his thrusts a little deeper. “Such a good boy.”</p><p>The boy was shivering, his own hands weakly gripping onto Jisung’s shoulders for some form of support. He trembled and then he came with one particularly deep thrust, releasing inside of Jisung. </p><p>“Sorry,” He whispered, a few times in a row, Jisung rubbing his back again and giving Yunho a confirming nod when he raised his eyebrows. He stilled and roamed his hands over his ass. “D-didn’t mean to cum.”</p><p>“It’s alright, I’m glad you felt good,” Yunho shushed, pulling out and then helping Changbin off of Jisung, the sub immediately whining at the lack of contact. “We’ll get you warmed up soon enough, darling. Let me look at you.”</p><p>“B-but Binnie’s the only one who has cum now,” He protested, squealing when Yunho pushed up his legs to check if his hole was hurt in any way. The boy started wiggling to try and get out of the hold. “Everybody needs to cum!”</p><p>“You were the most important person here,” The oldest whispered, brushing his fingers over the puffy entrance and watching him twitch. “You’re gonna be so sore tomorrow, poor bunny. We’re done for today.”</p><p>He looked at Jisung to make sure he agreed and earned a warm smile and a nod. “I can clean myself,” He promised, already reaching out for the tissue and bending so that he could wipe away the cum. “Go ahead.”</p><p>+</p><p>Changbin was alone with Yunho, and he couldn’t help but feel anything aside from guilt. He didn’t want to steal the taller from Jisung, he was already glad he just got to join them so often now. </p><p>It didn’t feel right when they were making out and Jisung wasn’t there, as if he was doing something he wasn’t allowed to. He had to push Yunho away with a hand on his chest at one point, shaking his head and biting his lip. “S-Sungie’s not here.”</p><p>“Does it bother you?” Yunho asked, pausing their kissing to look down at Changbin with interest. The boy nodded and he cooed, putting his hand in the sub’s hair and cocking his head to the side. “How come, baby?”</p><p>“We never do it without Sungie,” Changbin sniffled, still kinda panicked and subconsciously searching for the small boy. Yunho kept shushing him softly, leaning forward to give him a kiss on his forehead. “I don’t wanna steal you from him.”</p><p>“You're not stealing, silly,” Yunho denied, sitting upright to take a good look at Changbin. “Sungie and I play together without you sometimes too, you could play with Sungie if you ever felt like it. Just because it’s three of us doesn’t mean it always has to be three.”</p><p>“No,” He frowned, hiding his eyes behind his hands so that he had the courage to speak. “It’s you two, and then I’m there w-when you need someone to join. ‘M grateful that I get to be there at all.”</p><p>“Is that really what you think?” The older asked, Changbin nodding in confirmation. “You’re such a silly boy, baby. Jisung and I love you so so much, don’t you know that? Every time you tell us you love us,,, is that a wish?”</p><p>Changbin pouted and sniffled, nodding. “I want you to love me h-how you love each other,” He whispered. “But ‘m okay with just being the third, if I-I can at least join sometimes, that’s enough.”</p><p>Yunho laughed sadly and pulled Changbin up, wrapping him up in a tight hug. “I love you just the same,” He promised, pushing the younger’s head into his neck. “You’re not just the third, you’re very important to us. We need our daily dose of Binnie to stay sane, hm?”</p><p>“Do you,, like me in the way I like you?” He wondered, a little muffled by Yunho’s skin. “Do you like me in the same way you do with Sungie? D-do you like me more than just someone you have sex with?”</p><p>“Couldn’t you tell, sweetheart?” Yunho asked, putting his hand on the back of his head. “I like you a lot, so does Jisung. We’re just not sure if you want to be in a relationship with two people at the same time.”</p><p>“Not normally,” Changbin denied, biting Yunho gently to make the older gently roam his hands over his back. “But I can’t be with one of you if I can’t have the other. C-cause I like both of you so much. I-I’ve never felt more at peace than with the two of you.”</p><p>“Let’s call Sungie so he can come and talk with us, hm? He suggested, already reaching for his phone and feeling Changbin nod against his neck. “Just a moment, baby. I can’t see my phone if you’re like this, okay?”</p><p>They called him and Jisung said he was on his way home anyways, still on the phone as he came through the door. He greeted Yunho with a sweet kiss and ruffled Changbin’s hair. “What’s up?”</p><p>“Our Binnie has something to say,” He introduced, pushing the smaller back from his neck and pointing at Jisung, Changbin shyly raising his gaze to look at him. “He’s a little shy, so give him his time.”</p><p>“I…” Changbin started, eyes flickering to Yunho momentarily for help, the older encouraged him with a nod, reaching out to hold his hand. “I like you,, a lot. Y-you and Yunho, ‘s that okay?”</p><p>Jisung laughed warmly and nodded, taking Changbin’s face in his hands and leaning down until he could connect their lips briefly. “Of course that’s okay, darling. I really like you too! Oh how happy I am to hear that my pretty boy likes me back.”</p><p>“C-can we all be together?” Changbin wondered, almost closing his eyes because he was so shy and looking at the sheets under him. “All three of us? I-I promise I’ll bring you gifts ‘n make you food ‘n everything!”</p><p>“You don’t have to give us anything, sweetheart,” Yunho denied, putting his hand in his hair once more. “Just you is perfect, alright? We can all be together, but you don’t have to do anything for us.”</p><p>“I wanna do things for you,” He pouted, his cheeks squishing when Jisung grabbed his face once more to give him another kiss. Changbin really melted into his hands, let the weight of his head fall into them. “Makes me happy to d-do things that make you happy.”</p><p>“Well, if you really want to, then you can do what you just said,” Jisung smiled, brushing his thumbs over his cheeks and watching his eyes close at the gentle touch. “Just make sure you don’t spend too much, okay? We’ll love you anyways.”</p><p>“Okay,” Changbin mumbled, a happy smile forming on his face to make his cheeks squish up even more. He loved the kind of massage Jisung was giving his face, the small thumbs rubbing over it comforting. “I love you too.”</p><p>+</p><p>“Wake up, pretty boy,” Jisung greeted one morning, hand on his cheek again and thumb brushing over it. “Time for you to be beautiful again, hm? Come on, bunny, I got you some breakfast.”</p><p>Changbin opened his eyes with a sleepy smile and stretched out big, groaning softly as he did so and bringing up his hands to rub away the sleep after he was done stretching. “-Ing,” He said, voice not ready to be used. “Morning, Sungie.”</p><p>“Hello, sweetheart,” The younger greeted once more, pulling him up and giving him a hug, Changbin limply falling into the embrace. “Hope you slept well, it’s a big day today. Remember what we’re gonna do?”</p><p>“Beach,” Changbin whispered, pushing against Jisung as much as possible until he was nuzzling against him. Jisung was fine supporting his weight for at least a little. “M excited, Yunnie here soon?”</p><p>“Any minute,” Jisung promised, taking the porridge and a spoon and waiting until Changbin sat properly upright. The boy opened his mouth without him even needing to ask. “I’ll feed it to you, yeah? It’s a little hot, so we have to be careful.”</p><p>Yunho came in when they were halfway through the bowl, Changbin almost choking in excitement and then clapping his hands together with a bright smile. “Yunnie, Yunnie’s here!” He exclaimed.</p><p>“I’m here, cutie!” Yunho agreed, taking off his shoes before coming over and sitting on the bed with him. He brushed Changbin’s hair back from his forehead, smiling softly. “How’d you sleep, hm? Got all cuddly with Jisung?”</p><p>Which made sense. Yunho had dommed the both of them the night before and tucked them in together all warm and safe, making sure they were asleep before he left to go to his own home. </p><p>But they were just fine together, had woken up for a little bit only to give each other a few soft kisses and get more comfortable before they went right back to sleep. Yunho was happy to see they were still happy now.</p><p>They got dressed up and cleaned and gave each other way too many kisses before they finally got into Yunho’s car; Changbin in the middle of the backseat and Jisung in the passenger’s seat. The bunny kept looking around in amazement, gasping at anything he saw.</p><p>Changbin was gone as soon as they parked, he almost fell out of the car and ran to the beach as fast as possible, his feet kicking up the sand and loud laughs coming from him. It was completely pointless to even shout his name. </p><p>Yunho gathered some stuff and Jisung neatly stayed close, the younger of the two watching as Changbin jumped and danced in the sand. “Go ahead, pup,” Yunho sighed at one point, watching Jisung immediately sprint off. “Dumb pets.”</p><p>He got everything he needed and walked towards them calmly, watching how they had already taken off their socks and shoes and rolled up their pant legs to stand in the water. Not that big of a fan of the water himself, he just watched from the side with a soft smile. </p><p>The bunny suddenly rushed back over to Yunho and stopped dead in front of him. He took a few deep breaths before smiling brightly. “Hi,” He said, laughing breathily. “Yunnie okay? Isn’t joining us.” </p><p>“I’m fine, bunny baby,” Yunho smiled, reaching out and putting his hand on Changbin’s cheek. “I just don’t like having sandy toes, you can keep playing with Sungie, alright? It’s okay for me to just watch.”</p><p>Changbin pouted but nodded, standing on his toes to steal a kiss and then running right at Jisung once more, crashing into the water and making the both of them squeal out. Yunho thanked himself for bringing dry clothes. </p><p>Somehow, they ended up making out at one point. Yunho couldn’t go out to get them, so he was forced to watch as his pets pressed against each other as close as they could while they pushed their lips together desperately. </p><p>“Hey!” He exclaimed, worried that they were gonna catch a cold if they stood out in the cold wind for much longer. He crouched, patting his thighs to try and catch their attention desperately. “Come here, babies, come to Yunnie!”</p><p>They didn’t listen and he grew a little more desperate, shouting louder only for them to ignore him and push even closer together, mocking him with the display in front of him. It drove him insane. </p><p>“Please!” Yunho pleaded, his voice breaking a little from the frustration of them not listening. He couldn’t deal with brats, even if they were just joking. “J-just come here, damnit! Binnie, I give you five seconds t-to be right here!”</p><p>Changbin rushed over immediately, worried as he saw the tears coming down Yunho’s face and reaching out only to have his hand pushed away. Jisung trudged close to him as well, embarrassed. </p><p>Yunho immediately regretted distancing himself and reached out to pull the both of them in a tight hug. “Don’t do that again, please,” He whispered, too relieved to be angry and just holding them close. “Don’t ever, I mean it.”</p><p>“Sorry,” Changbin sniffled, Jisung following right after. They were shivering in their wet clothes, but they ignored that for now. “Sorry for not listening, Yunnie’s such a good dom, always so good to us!”</p><p>“We need to get you in something warm,” Yunho hiccupped, crouching and opening his backpack, pulling out the dry clothes. He could barely even see the designs through his tears. “Sit down, take off your shirts.”</p><p>They allowed themselves to be dressed by Yunho despite the tears still insisting on rolling down, they weren’t even bothered that he was making them change out in the open, just wanted him to feel a little better. </p><p>Eventually they did get him to calm down, the three of them sitting on the sand and staring at the water. “I’m sorry you can’t be bratty with me,” He sighed. “My first three subs all didn’t listen to me, so now I just feel panicked if you don’t do what I ask.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Jisung apologised, resting his head on Yunho’s shoulder. He played with Yunho’s shirt for a bit, moving the material. “I didn’t know that, b-but I’ll make sure not to be bratty around you ever again.”</p><p>“M gonna beat those subs up,” Changbin huffed, pressing a kiss to Yunho’s cheek. The older smiled softly and pulled him in a little closer, the bunny sighing and nuzzling against him. “Won’t be bratty anymore, promise.”</p><p>“Thank you, cuties,” He whispered, relaxing. He didn’t know why he was expecting them to be angry about it. “Let’s watch the sun go down, okay? It’ll go down just for us tonight, so let’s make it special.”</p><p>+</p><p>Changbin had gotten sick. A really really bad fever that made him unable to tell the difference between reality and his sick dreams. Jisung was constantly pressing damp towels to his face, didn’t even think about calling Yunho when he was so worried. </p><p>The older kept kicking his sheets off due to the heat, but Jisung had to put them back on every time to make sure he could sweat out the sickness. “No, baby,” He’d say every time, drawing them back over. “Stay warm.”</p><p>“I am,” Changbin whined, struggling and pushing Jisung back when even in his sick state he was stronger. He took the sheets off once more, panting and immediately shivering because he was still too warm. “S-so hot, ‘m gonna die.”</p><p>“Baby,” Jisung said sternly, giving him a cold look that had Changbin pouting. “Just go take a nap, okay? I’ll be here for you any time, tell me if you need something. I’ll take care of you for as long as you need me to.”</p><p>Changbin smiled loopily, reaching up and touching Jisung’s face gently. “I love you, Sungie,” He slurred, giggling mindlessly after. “W-was gonna say only you, but I love Yunho so much too.”</p><p>There was a silence for a little bit, Jisung brushing back his sweaty hair while Changbin closed his eyes and accepted the soft touches. His face relaxed and he assumed it was because he was falling asleep only to be completely wrong. </p><p>“Sungie?” He asked, his voice wobbly and Jisung humming carefully to get him to speak. He opened his eyes just to show how teary they were, a single tears slowly making its way down his cheek. “W-where’s Yunnie?”</p><p>“Hey, hey, why are you crying?” Jisung cooed, taking his face in his hands to brush his thumbs over his teary cheeks. “Yunnie’s at home, yeah? I haven’t called him to say we're awake cause I was so worried, he could be on his way right now.”</p><p>Changbin sobbed softly, staring up at the ceiling. “What if he got in an accident?” He worried, his chest heaving as he started panicking. “I-I don’t know if he’s safe, what if he isn’t? He needs to be safe, Sungie. H-he needs to be safe.”</p><p>Jisung sighed softly, taking out his phone and calling Yunho. The older picked up with only a few rings and Changbin immediately sobbed louder. Jisung shushed him, still brushing his hands through his hair. </p><p>“This poor thing got so worried about you, Yunho,” Jisung explained, pulling Changbin closed in an attempt to stop his tears. “He’s sick as a dog and couldn’t stop telling himself something bad had happened to you. Please tell him you’re safe?”</p><p>“I’m safe, Binnie,” Yunho promised, a smile noticeable in his voice. “I’m on my way there, actually, stopped for some snacks. I’ll watch where I’m going extra carefully just for you, okay?”</p><p>“Okay,” Changbin breathed, relieved as he sagged against Jisung. “Yunnie will be here soon, ‘m not gonna let you out of my sight! Sungie can’t go far either. Both of you need to be safe with Binnie, s-so you can’t go anywhere.”</p><p>Changbin forced him to stay on the phone until he eventually came through the door and smiled warmly. Except Changbin had fallen asleep by now, the fever tiring him out and making him pass out.</p><p>“Poor bun,” Yunho whispered, coming over to where Jisung was sitting and giving him a sweet kiss as a greeting. “Has taking care of him been okay for you? Must be tiring to look after him, hm?”</p><p>Jisung shrugged, readjusting the covers over his body and sighing as he leaned back. “It’s alright,” He promised, leaning in towards Yunho and resting his head on his shoulder. “I don’t like seeing him like this.”</p><p>“Me neither, baby,” Yunho sighed, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and squeezing lightly. “Let’s hope he will get better soon, huh? I’m sure he’ll feel better with such good care from you.”</p><p>Changbin whined and Jisung immediately shot forward, grabbing his hand and checking if something was wrong. Almost automatically, he grabbed the bucket he put there as a safety measure. “Do you need to throw up, sweetheart? In the bucket, okay?”</p><p>“Don’t need to,” Changbin denied, pushing it away. He shivered heavily and curled up into the sheets, shaking as he tried to wrap himself up warmly. “Want cuddles a-and kisses. ‘M so cold.”</p><p>“Try to relax,” Yunho said, rubbing Changbin’s legs over the sheets. He wanted the boy to stop being like this, too. “If you keep shivering like that it’ll start hurting, baby. Relax for me, you’ll feel warm again soon enough.”</p><p>+</p><p>Changbin was home alone for a little. His fever had passed and now he was just getting some rest to gain back the energy he lost being sick. Being home alone meant he got bored, being bored meant he got curious. </p><p>He started searching around the apartment, finding all kinds of fun things and putting it back neatly once he got done searching a drawer. Until of course, he found something that interested him way more than anything else. </p><p>It was a bag filled with toys,,, he didn’t know if they were Jisung’s or not, but just looking at them wouldn’t hurt anyone, right? He took everything out carefully and laid it on the floor, gasping softly. </p><p>There were quite a few items he didn’t recognize, some that he did and that he couldn’t help but feel curious for. He ran his fingers over them, wondering how many times they had been used already. </p><p>Before he even noticed he was already thinking about Jisung using them on himself, or Yunho using them on him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to get the image of Jisung writhing around with a vibrator tied to his cock out of his mind. </p><p>If he borrowed it now, there was no way Jisung would even find out, right? He felt giddy as he picked out two, he promised himself he’d be quick. He took a magic wand and a dildo, quick to rid himself of his clothes and get on the bed with soft pants of excitement. </p><p>He was clumsy fingering himself open and a little too quick to sit down on the dildo. It hurt a little, but it was a lot smaller than Yunho. He gave it a few bounces before just sitting on it and turned on the wand. </p><p>As soon as he pressed it to his cock he started squirming, taking a few deep breaths as he ran it over his shaft and made the smallest movements on the dildo, riding it to his best ability. </p><p>With the excitement of using something he wasn’t supposed to he could already feel his orgasm build up, just letting it roll in and wash over him as soon as he got close enough. He moaned softly and had to pull the wand away when he was too sensitive. </p><p>The door opened and he squealed, hiding his cock behind his hands even though cum was still spurting out of it onto his sheets. “O-oh no!” He exclaimed, shaking when he couldn’t stop cumming. “Close your eyes! You have to c-close them.”</p><p>“Looks like someone did a little exploring, hm?” Jisung smiled, closing the door behind himself and crossing his arms, thoroughly amused. “What a beautiful sight to come back to, my dumb bunny using his owner’s toys, how naughty.”</p><p>“M sorry,” Changbin mumbled, letting the dildo slip out of him and crossing his legs, looking down at the sheets in embarrassment. “I-I didn’t look for them! Just found them and got,, too excited.”</p><p>“I’m not angry,” He promised, sitting down with Changbin and reaching out to stroke his sensitive cock a few times. “You’re so pretty, baby. Watching you lose yourself like that, how gorgeous you look… Makes me wanna eat you up.”</p><p>Jisung pushed him on his back, taking the disregarded dildo and lifting Changbin’s leg until he had enough access to push it in. “It’s so beautiful, I think I need to see it again. I’ll even help you out! You hold that wand to your dumb little cock and I fuck you with this.”</p><p>“B-but-” Changbin stammered, cut off with a stern look from Jisung that told him this definitely wasn’t a choice. He pouted and picked up the wand again, the toy still happily vibrating away. “Okay.”</p><p>The younger smiled and moved the dildo, easing it in and out of him. “Don’t let me catch you not using that wand, baby,” He threatened, pushing it deep with each thrust so that he would make his back arch. “If you wanna play with /my/ toys that bad, you shouldn’t be ungrateful.”</p><p>“Yes, Jisung,” He agreed, a little wobbly as he spoke and pressing the toy against his cock, gasping and writhing. He bit down on his bottom lip harshly, screwing his eyes shut. “A-ah, bunny can’t! It-it hurts!!”</p><p>“It hurts?” Jisung mocked in a sweet voice, putting his hand over Changbin’s and pulling away the toy. The boy sighed in relief, opening his teary eyes to look at Jisung.  “Alright, I’ll get you something else, turn this off.”</p><p>He did with fumbling fingers and laid it to the side, too tired to look at where Jisung was picking out another toy and instead staring up at the ceiling. It still felt weird to do this without Yunho, but he kept reminding himself that it was okay. </p><p>Jisung came back with a small smile on his face, sliding his hand up the inside of his thigh. “Since you liked it so much when we played with Yunho,” He mused, pushing the fleshlight over his cock. “You liked it so much like this, hm? Don’t think I forgot.”</p><p>Changbin whimpered, looking at Jisung with hooded eyes and wrapping his hand around the fleshlight himself, assuming he’d need to do that part himself again. “Bunny likes getting fucked w-when fucking someone else.” </p><p>“Exactly, baby,” Jisung agreed, still sternly holding the fleshlight. Changbin’s eyes flickered around helplessly, curious as to what was going on. “Don’t touch it, I’ll keep it still and you can fuck into it all you want.”</p><p>“N-no,” Changing denied, shaking his head. Jisung cocked his head to the side, pushing down the fleshlight further and moving the dildo a few times. “Binnie doesn’t like that, feel too dumb t-to move.”</p><p>“Then I’ll do everything for you, yeah?” He shrugged, moving the two toys at the same time to pull pretty whines from him. “You lay there and take it like the good boy you are, I’ve got it.”</p><p>Just as Changbin started to relax into the slow stimulation, Jisung’s phone rang. He panicked for a moment when he watched him pick up, still casually moving the fleshlight over his cock in slow pumps. </p><p>“Hello, Yunho,” Jisung greeted, Changbin clasping his hand over his mouth to stop his moans. The younger glared at him, suddenly moving the toy at a quick pace. “Oh, you wanna talk to Binnie? Alright, I’ll pass him the phone.”</p><p>Despite the shaking of his head he still had to take it, clearing his throat. “Yunnie,” He said, his voice raspy. He couldn’t make an excuse about not being able to talk when he had already spoken to Jisung. “Hi.”</p><p>Yunho laughed on the other side of the phone. “Hi, baby,” He greeted warmly, Changbin choking back a whine when Jisung fucked him just right. The switch had a cocky grin on his face the entire time. “What are you doing right now?”</p><p>“Watching a movie with Jisung,” He whispered, the desperation in his voice less audible if he talked softly. Jisung was starting to pound him with the toy, wanting him to get called out for being touched on the phone. “M a little tired.”</p><p>“How come?” He asked, Changbin about to answer when Jisung pushed in the dildo at the same time he slammed down the fleshlight and forced a loud and undeniable moan out of his mouth. “,,Oh.”</p><p>Jisung laughed when he saw the expression on Changbin’s face, the older completely frozen at the exposure. Changbin tried to hang up when he came back to his senses, but Jisung quickly snatched it and put it on loudspeaker, putting it out of Changbin’s reach. </p><p>“Might as well let him hear now,” Jisung mocked, continuing to fuck him dumb and Changbin’s moans starting to slip through without filter. “Good boy, let him hear how much of a whore you are for being touched.”</p><p>Changbin was too submissive now not to listen, pulling away his hand and just letting any moan slip that wanted to, his mouth opened a little so the sound would be even clearer. “Wanna cum, p-please.”</p><p>“So polite,” He cooed, moving the fleshlight even faster over his overstimulated cock. Changbin squirmed and his thighs tensed, trying to hold back his orgasm. “Of course, baby, cum for me.”</p><p>He did, very hard. He cried out as he spilled into the fleshlight and Jisung cooed at him. “Breed it well, bun, just like that,” The younger encouraged, giving him long thrusts with it. “Good job, fill it up all nice.”</p><p>Changbin panted when he was done, completely limp and tired as he closed his eyes and laid back. “Thank you,” He said, so soft and floaty. “Need to get Sungie off too, c-can’t get my eyes open.”</p><p>“That’s alright,” Jisung promised, taking off the fleshlight and finally relieving him from the pressure. “I’ll just breed the same toy as you, hm? Feel free to watch if you can get your eyes open again.”</p><p>It took a moment, but he eventually managed to force his eyes open. Jisung had the toy pressed into the mattress, fucking into it with some level of expertise. It was a bit odd to see how well he moved his hips when he was used to the boy being a bottom, but it didn’t make it any less hot. </p><p>Jisung noticed he was looking and smiled, picking up the fleshlight and lifting Changbin’s legs, putting the toy between his thighs. “Squeeze your legs tight,” He instructed, Changbin doing as told and gasping when Jisung pushed his cock into the toy. “There we go, keep holding it.”</p><p>Changbin nodded, pressing his thighs together as tight as possible. Jisung wasn’t actually fucking him, but watching him hold onto his legs as he thrusted against him was already way too hot for him, whimpering even when he didn’t get any proper stimulation. </p><p>“You want me to breed it?” Jisung asked, Changbin nodding, still staring at him with big eyes as he was so amazed by the sight. “Alright, bun. I’m gonna cum, yeah? Make sure you hold it tight.”</p><p>A few more thrusts and he pushed as deep as he could, Changbin clenching the toy unbelievably tight to the point it started hurting his legs. Jisung caressed his thighs as he came down from his high, smiling at him. </p><p>“What a good boy,” He praised, taking the toy from between his legs and pulling it off of his cock. Dipping his fingers into it, he collected some of their cum and held it in front of Changbin’s mouth. “You wanna taste?”</p><p>Changbin leaned up a little and wrapped his lips around the digit, suckling the cum away and pouting when Jisung pulled back. “M sorry for not helping,” He whispered. “I know ‘m supposed to make you cum.”</p><p>“You did help, silly,” Jisung smiled, finally pulling the dildo out of Changbin and watching how his hole gaped for a moment, brushing his fingers over it. “You held the toy so good for me, hm? And you did every little thing I asked, such a good boy.”</p><p>“S-Sungie good boy!” He exclaimed, trying to sit upright and then falling back down when he was tired. He didn’t give up though, pulling Jisung down when he was trying to clean him up. “Good boy! Binnie’s proud of Sungie.”</p><p>“Thank you very much, baby, I got it,” The younger promised, pulling away from the hug and continuing to clean him up. “You did a good job praising me, okay? Now just relax and let me handle the rest.”</p><p>Changbin pouted as Jisung wiped him down and pinched his cheeks. “You’re so cute, baby, I might melt,” He cooed, kissing his forehead a few times until he caught the boy smiling. “I’m gonna clean myself up now, okay?”</p><p>Yunho came through the door right then, his face red from running and his smile dropping when he saw they were already done. “Oh,” He sighed, Jisung frowning. “Come here, sweetie. Let me clean you up too.”</p><p>Jisung let him, but Yunho looked upset the entire time, dressing him with furrowed eyebrows and the corner of his mouth turned down. He probably didn’t even notice the way his face looked. “Yunho,” Jisung cooed. “Why so sad?”</p><p>“It’s nothing,” He disregarded, taking out his phone and emptily scrolling through it. Jisung stood on his knees, taking Yunho’s face in his hands only for him to jerk away. “Don’t mind me, okay? Just stay all happy, Sungie.”</p><p>The younger sighed. “Are you upset that me and Binnie played without you?” He asked, Yunho freezing for a second before shaking his head. “So you are, hm? That’s understandable.”</p><p>Yunho shook his head. “I have no right to be,” He pushed, biting his lip and refusing to look at Jisung. “It’s perfectly fine for you guys to do stuff without me, I shouldn’t be getting so fucking upst about it. Especially when you even had me on the phone, I’m so selfish.”</p><p>“That’s not true at all,” Jisung denied, holding his face once more and forcing Yunho to look at him. “You’re beautiful and caring and everything good in the world, it’s perfectly fine if you get jealous sometimes. I do just as well, so does Binnie.”</p><p>“But I’m-” Yunho hesitated, averting his eyes again and lowering his voice to a whisper. “I’m upset because I wanted to use the toys together, t-that was something I looked forward to a lot.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” He apologised, pulling Yunho down for a kiss. “He found them himself and already used them to cum once as I came in, I didn’t know you were so excited about it, I wouldn’t have done it otherwise.”</p><p>“You shouldn’t let me stop you from using them anyways,” The older shrugged, accepting the kiss yet not really responding to it. “It’s my fault for not running fast enough, so just let it go. We’ll use them another time.”</p><p>“Not your fault,” Jisung denied, kissing him once more. Yunho groaned and tried to look angry, ruined by the way his cheeks squished up. “We can let it go if you want, but that means I won’t let go of your pretty face.” </p><p>“There isn’t anything to talk about,” Yunho denied, his lips pouty and making him sound way cuter than usual. “We can play with them another time, it’s alright. You two go take a nap, okay? I’m not upset.”</p><p>“Give me a kiss, then,” He huffed, Yunho laughed and rolled his eyes before he leaned forward and gave him a proper kiss. “Okay, now I’ll go sleep with Binnie. Good night, Yunho, wake me up if something is wrong.”</p><p>+</p><p>Yunho felt like he might melt. He knew the sight in front of him was supposed to be hot, but he couldn’t help but think it was adorable. Changbin was fucking Jisung, but he himself was plugged with a bunny tail. </p><p>He was supposed to guide them in a degrading way, but he just watched and felt his cheeks heat up when he couldn’t find the right words to say. They looked so soft and cute together that he didn’t want to hurt them in any way. </p><p>To make it even worse, Jisung was hugging Changbin tight and the two of them were making out with soft whimpers interrupting him. “Yunho?” Jisung mumbled when he broke apart from the top for a little. “Aren’t you gonna say anything?”</p><p>“Oh, right,” Yunho gasped, shaking his head as if that would clear his thoughts. Jisung couldn’t speak because Changbin forced him into another needy kiss, mashing their lips together. “I just,, You look so fucking cute right now, damnit.”</p><p>Changbin wiggled his butt happily before he continued fucking him to the best of his abilities. “S-sungie,” He stammered against his lips, hips stuttering every now and then. “You feel so good, Sungie.”</p><p>His boyfriends were probably the most beautiful people he’d ever seen, rutting together so pretty and doing all of it to please Yunho, wanting to put on a good show for Yunho. “Make sure you breed Sungie well, okay? </p><p>The bunny nodded, positioning himself just a little better so he could fuck into him even better, looking over at Yunho for validation. The dom just smiled, nodding and mouthing at him about how much of a good boy he was. </p><p>He was having a little bit of a hard time, because Yunho specifically told him Jisung shoulder cum first. Changbin,, couldn’t really fuck well enough for that to happen. Even when he tried stroking Jisung at the same time, even when Jisung stroked himself, he was starting to believe it was impossible. </p><p>“M-mommy,” He sniffled after looking at Jisung for a minute to see if he was anywhere near close. Yunho sat up straighter, ready to get up in case Changbin asked if they could stop. “Bunny can’t m-make Sungie cum, c-can’t fuck him good enough.”</p><p>“Don’t cry, pretty thing,” Yunho shushed, coming over and holding his hip, forcing him to stop. He pushed Changbin away and wrapped his hand around Jisung’s cock, already stroking him. “Let mommy help, yeah? I know you can do it, you’re my good little bunny.”</p><p>Changbin sniffled before he started moving again, looking down to watch Yunho’s hand move and quickly looking up at the ceiling when he realised the sight just got him closer to his orgasm. </p><p>“There we go, Sungie just needed a little help,” Yunho cooed a moment later, the small boy releasing on his own stomach and Changbin staring at him in amazement. “Good boy, baby, good job.”</p><p>The bunny panted for a second and then he came himself, biting his lip and shaking. “Sorry mommy, ‘m sorry,” He whispered throughout it. “Was an accident, bunny didn’t mean to cum yet.”</p><p>“It’s alright, baby, accidents happen,” The dom promised, cleaning Jisung up and letting Changbin use the boy to cockwarm himself for a moment. “I think you need to make up for it, hm? How about you try and get mommy off?”</p><p>Changbin nodded, pulling out and watching his cum drip out of Jisung. Yunho shook his head, grabbing Changbin’s cock and making him push back in before he stood on the bed and held the back of his head. “Mommy wants to fuck your cute little mouth.”</p><p>He opened up and Yunho pushed in, still holding his head sternly. Changbin gagged and choked on his cock, tears streaming down his face, but Yunho just kept going. Jisung was holding one of Changbin’s hands for support. </p><p>It was understandable that Changbin was a little scared, considering his lack of experience with it. At one point he forcefully pushed Yunho away and gasped for air, coughing and crying more. “P-please mommy.”</p><p>“Please what?” Yunho mused, reaching down and lifting his chin, wiping away the drool that had gathered on Changbin’s chin. The boy tried to move quick enough to suck on his fingers, Yunho gripping his jaw tightly. “What do you want, bunny?”</p><p>“Fuck bunny’s mouth more.” He breathed, opening his mouth wide again and moaning around Yunho’s cock when he pushed back in. It seemed that he enjoyed the rough thrusts way more than he showed, that he loved the way it made him gag. </p><p>“Shit,” He groaned, pulling on his hair to make him whine again, drooling more around his cock and careful not to do anything wrong. Yunho gripped tight and pushed deep, feeling the boy swallow around his cock and pulling back just a little as he came. “Good boy, good slut.”</p><p>Changbin’s lips were spit slick and swollen, his face covered in tears and sweat and his hair messed up by Yunho’s hold. He looked so beautiful, Yunho stroking his cheek and watching him swallow the cum. </p><p>“My beautiful boys,” He smiled, Changbin pulling out of Jisung with a few small whimpers. Jisung sat up as well and Yunho put his hands in their hair, petting them gently and watching how they closed their eyes as they received the affection. “So good for mommy, hm? So pretty.”</p><p>Jisung giggled softly, leaning forward and pushing against his hand. Yunho was,,, so in love. He looked at the two of them, messy and fucked out, and he just couldn’t get over how much he loved them.</p><p>“Let’s clean up,” He whispered, Changbin’s curious eyes staring at him again. “Can you two take a shower together, babies? Mommy wants to change the sheets, but if you need me to help you stand then we can go one by one with me, hm?”</p><p>“Can do it,” Jisung promised, standing up and his legs only slightly shaking. He helped Changbin get up (who was a little dizzy from the lack of breathing before) and made sure he could keep himself up okay. “Be right back, mommy. Love you.”</p><p>Yunho paused them to give both a heartfelt kiss before he allowed them to actually go to the bathroom, the two making their way and the dom smiling when he could hear the shower turn on, soft giggles coming from the room. </p><p>+</p><p>They were cuddled up together, tired from a long day of hard work and reenergizing by cuddling the tall male. Jisung had his head resting on Yunho’s chest while Changbin laid on his tummy, the two of them holding hands. </p><p>Changbin lifted Yunho’s sweater at one point, pushing his head under and dropping the material over himself, cheek pressing against Yunho's warm skin. “I’m so in love,” He mumbled, muffled by cotton. “I feel so loved.”<br/>
“You are loved,” Yunho immediately replied, Changbin hearing the sound of the older giving Jisung a kiss and smiling to himself. He had been scared at the start of the relationship that he might not be able to handle the jealousy, but he only got happier knowing that the people he loved also loved each other just as much. “Every day, every second, you’re loved.”</p><p>He sighed and nuzzled against him more, the warmth encasing him so comfortable. “M sleepy,” He whispered, shivering a little bit as he felt Jisung play with his fingers. Every touch felt so nice. “Gonna take a nap right here.”</p><p>“Alright, sweetheart,” The taller laughed, Jisung continuously asking for small kisses so that he had to pause between words. Jisung was just craving attention, and that was fine. “You can go to sleep, you deserve the rest.”</p><p>Changbin had already fallen asleep when he was only about halfway through his sentence. Yunho had a hand on the back of his head while still responding to Jisung’s little kisses, the boy eventually settling in his neck with a soft sigh. </p><p>“I love you,” Jisung mumbled, biting at his neck lightly and Yunho using the hand he wasn’t holding Changbin’s head with to rub Jisung’s back. “So much, you’re so beautiful, you’re both so beautiful.”</p><p>Yunho just chuckled, scratching at his scalp lightly. He knew that Jisung was just mindlessly rambling right now, so even if he did respond there was no way his boy would even process any of it.</p><p>So instead he just held him, let him mumble words and heard how he got more out of it over time, his speech became too hard to understand and Yunho shushed him gently. He knew all Jisung needed right now was gentle loving. </p><p>The first time Jisung had started acting in such a way, Yunho had been a little scared. He had been lost as to what to do and he didn’t know if he was okay. But now he just let him cuddle and do as he pleased. </p><p>Jisung was slowly reduced to nothing but garbled noises and Yunho slipped his hand under his shirt, rubbing his bare back now. “Good boy, Sungie,” He whispered, hearing Jisung whimper. “I’m right here, baby doll.”</p><p>He calmed down soon enough, giving little licks to his neck until he got tired. Jisung giggled and Yunho just smiled, nuzzling his cheek against the top of his head for a moment. This was anything he’d ever wanted. </p><p>They couldn’t say for certain that they would last forever, maybe Changbin would go back to his bad habits or they’d simply grow apart, but he didn’t think it would happen. Simply because he was too attached to them now, and he’d never felt better than this.</p><p>And to some extent he could say for certain that they felt the same, especially in moments like this where it was just the three of them together. Where it was obvious how comfortable they were together and how much they needed each other. </p><p>He closed his eyes as well, feeling Jisung’s evened out breaths against his neck and hearing his soft snores. Everything was perfect when they were this way, everything felt fixed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>feel free to follow me on twt :] @CH4NGBUN</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>